Gray Fulbuster: La Historia de un Caballero
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: La historia se trata sobre Gray Fullbuster, que gracias al destino terminó siendo criado por un simple campesino. Este le enseñará todo lo que es necesario para sobrevivir y lo que es necesario en el camino a convertirse en caballero, pero al mismo tiempo tendrá que luchar contra sus sentimientos al enamorarse de una peliazul muy especial...
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran al compás del mismo. Los animales caminaban siendo guiados por las personas que, junto a sus fieles amigos perros, se encargaban de cuidarlos para más tarde poder generar dinero en base a ellos. Los vestidos y faldas largas se hacían presentes por las transitadas calles de Magnolia, al igual que los pañuelos y canastas con frutas. Pero lo más llamativo de todo lo que uno podía observar en este imperio era ese gigantesco castillo que destacaba por encima del extenso y verde bosque, en donde la familia real habitaba.

Por más que fuesen los reyes y fuesen los que imponían el poder en ese lugar, las personas no lo consideraban como algo molesto, ya que estos eran personas amables y se preocupaban por cumplir con su deber de hacer a Magnolia un lugar mejor para todos. Estos reyes eran quienes poseían el rango social más alto de todo el pueblo. Claro que también le seguían los nobles y luego los campesinos, quienes eran los de menos recursos económicos.

Desde uno de los inmensos ventanales de ese reconocido castillo la pequeña hija real de dieciocho, Mika, observaba con cautela un pequeño nido de aves que se había encontrado hace unos instantes. Ella se había quedado encantada con la pequeña paloma que cuidaba de sus pequeños huevitos. Mika vestía un hermoso vestido rojo opaco de escote cuadrado que revelaba únicamente sus afiladas clavículas, era largo hasta el suelo al igual que las mangas que se ensanchaban a partir de los codos. Llevaba también un corset negro que se ataba por detrás con un gran lazo. Las mangas y la parte delantera de este estaban bordado con delicadas flores doradas. –Hola pequeño…- lo acarició con uno de su dedo índice. –¿Tienes hambre?-

Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, un hombre se encontraba de pie detrás de ella –Mika- la llamó con su profunda y áspera voz. Sobresaltada al saber quién era se colocó delante del nido ocultándolo y volteó con una sonrisa.

-B-buenos días padre- hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que intentaba espiar por encima del hombro de su hija a ver si podía ver que escondía.

-N-nada…- si bien su padre era muy amable, si veía un animal en el castillo por más pequeño e inofensivo que fuera haría que uno de sus guardias lo ahuyentara. Cuando de una vez el rey pudo ver a la pequeña ave suspiró cansado.

-Mika… ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no traigas más animales al castillo? Pueden transmitirte alguna enfermedad—

-Pero padre,- posó sus manos sobre sus caderas –no he traído a ningún animal. Este lindo pajarito ha decidido criar a sus hijos aquí. Por favor no los quites- Mika suplicó a su padre con intención de ponerse de rodillas, hasta que este la detuvo tocándole el hombro.

-Está bien… hablaremos de esto luego,- el rey se alejó de ella quedando a un paso –más importante. He venido en persona a hacerte aviso de que el hijo del Rey del imperio vecino vendrá en su lugar para poder estrechar los lazos entre ambos reinos. Espero que puedas darle una cálida bienvenida-

-Pero padre, el otro rey es el que había secuestrado a mi madre hace un tiempo, ¿pretendes mejorar los lazos con él? No estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo- cruzó sus brazos y volteó mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de desaprobación. Su larga y brillante cabellera negra se movió al compás de sus movimientos.

-Lo siento, Mika. Pero tendremos que hacerlo por el reino. En caso de que una guerra se desate en algún momento es mejor si contáramos con el apoyo del otro reino, cuyo ejército es tan o incluso más poderoso que el nuestro. Además no será el rey quién venga, sino su hijo-

-¿Y cuándo es que planea venir?- abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo molesta.

-Esta tarde. Y se quedará por un par de días-

-¡¿Días?! ¡Padre no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo!-

-¡Mika!- el escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de forma tan amenazante la hizo recordar con quién estaba hablando… por más que este fuera su padre -¡Niña irrespetuosa! ¡Tendré que hacer que tengas más clases sobre modales! Esta conversación termina aquí- dicho esto, el rey volteó y se retiró de la enorme sala cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Mika suspiró frustrada y vencida al saber que ahora tendría más clases de las que ya tenía. Todo gracias a ese príncipe que vendría en unas horas. Volteó a ver al pajarito que para su sorpresa le devolvía la mirada como si supiera que algo no estaba bien. –Definitivamente los animales son maravillosos…- dijo mientras volvía a acariciarle su pequeña cabecita.

Pasadas un par de horas, Mika salía corriendo de su habitación con el nuevo vestido que se había puesto para recibir al príncipe, estaba llegando tarde a recibirlo, todo porque se quedó dormida gracias al cansancio de tantas horas de clases de modales. -¡Princesa Mika, espere! ¡Aún no he arreglado su cabello!- una de las sirvientas la llamaba -¡El Rey se molestará!- Mika seguía corriendo sin prestarle demasiada atención. Pero ella tenía razón. El Rey le iba a poner todavía más clases si no se preparaba adecuadamente, por lo que mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente se sujetó su sedoso cabello en una coleta. Una vez que vio a su padre de pie frente a la entrada se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a caminar con elegancia mientras aclaraba su garganta y cerraba sus ojos con la intención de parecer más seria.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, el príncipe había terminado de bajar de su carruaje para cuando ella había llegado. Pudo sentir la pesada mirada de su padre sobre ella, pero no dijo nada ya que no era el mejor momento para comenzar una nueva discusión. El príncipe dirigió su mirada en su dirección. Fue en ese momento en el que pudo apreciar sus delicadas pero masculinas facciones. No sabía si había sido su negro y brillante cabello, sus profundos y alargados ojos o sus delicados labios, pero algo en él lo hacían ver atractivo ante sus ojos. Él continuó su caminata hacia ellos, y fue en ese momento en el que pudo darse cuenta de lo alto que era para ser mayor a ella por un año. –Bienvenido, Príncipe Silver. Es un honor poder recibirlo en mi palacio.-

-El placer es mío su majestad- respondió dando una reverencia. Al levantar por completo su cabeza su mirada se posó repentinamente sobre mí, causándome sorpresa. –Debo asumir que esta debe de ser la hermosa princesa de la que tanto mi padre me ha hablado… Mika, ¿verdad…?-

Sin saber en realidad que responder solo me limité a asentir tímidamente. Era la primera vez que veía a una persona tan atractiva. Si bien muchos pretendientes nobles se habían presentado ante mí con la intención de contraer matrimonio, nunca nadie había causado una primera impresión como esta persona que tenía delante de mí. Era muy educado, atractivo y además, sus ojos reflejaban algo especial, no sabía qué, pero era algo que definitivamente me causaba intriga. Ante mi reacción, el Príncipe Silver sorprendido me observó por un par de segundos y luego formó una cálida sonrisa en sus labios mientras suspiraba. –Por favor, permítame mostrarle su habitación-

-Muchas gracias- parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que debía de hacer. Ambos pasaron por mi lado para subir por las escaleras, pero Silver me observó por el borde de sus ojos con la misma sonrisa a medida que pasaba por mi lado, haciéndome devolverle la mirada también con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Ah~!- me dejé caer de espaldas sobre mi cama exhausta. El día había sido largo y agotador, lleno de tareas y un príncipe al cual recibir. En ese momento como algo en mi pecho me hizo estremecer cuando pensé en él. Asustada me senté bruscamente y aferré mis manos a la ropa en el lugar de mi pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón. ¡¿Me estaría por dar un infarto?! Si era eso debía llamar a una de las sirvientas, pero algo me había parecido extraño, no había sido un dolor de estar lastimada como cuando uno llora. Este dolor había sido cálido y reconfortante, como la sonrisa que él me había mostrado hoy. Ahí estaba ese dolor de nuevo… aparecía cada vez que pensaba en él. Volví a recostarme colocando mi brazo sobre mis ojos. Estaba cansada.

El día siguiente había llegado antes de haberme dado cuenta. Nos encontrábamos todos sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de un delicioso banquete que el cocinero había preparado para la bienvenida del príncipe Silver. Por cierto, su presencia me ponía nerviosa. No sabía si era por la discusión que había tenido ayer con mi padre, o porque Silver no dejaba de mirarme con esa hermosa y amable sonrisa a medida que terminaba una conversación tras otra con mi padre, el cual parecía no darse cuenta.

-Es por eso que sería bueno si Mika le muestra el pueblo- fue lo primero que escuché cuando dejé de fijarme en su sonrisa.

-Sería una maravillosa idea, su Majestad-

-¿Qué-

-Irán cuando terminemos de almorzar-

Y fue así como terminé caminando con esta persona a mi lado. Los campesinos nos observaban encantados. Ellos siempre habían sido muy atentos conmigo es por eso que muchos niños habían logrado generar una confianza en mí y me regalaban frutas o flores cada vez que me veían. Eso era algo que me motivaba a seguir con mis tareas de princesa, para darles una mejor calidad de vida. Un pequeño niño se acercó hasta el príncipe extendiéndole una manzana. El Príncipe Silver lo miró desconfiado –No te preocupes, puedes tomarla- dije.

Ante mis palabras él sin dudarlo aceptó la ofrenda del niño y le dio un gran mordisco, para la felicidad de este. -¡Oh! Está deliciosa, muchas gracias- le sonrió y revolvió su cabello. El pequeño volvió corriendo junto a su madre con una sonrisa tan grande como si hubiese sido el mejor día de su vida. Silver volvió su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa –Parece que te llevas bien con los campesinos, Princesa-

Seria y algo desconfiada lo miré por el borde de mis ojos –Eso es porque son todos como una familia para mí. Es mi deber hacer lo mejor para ellos- Silver se mostró sorprendido ante mis palabras, pero rápidamente volvió a formar esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo- ambos seguimos caminando por un rato mientras le iba explicando qué era cada lugar. Le conté como este era un lugar muy seguro gracias a que no había tantas diferencias en cuanto al reparto del dinero entre los campesinos, por lo cual todos podían vivir bien sin llegar a tener que robar. Pero fue lo que dijo a continuación lo que provocó que me sobresaltara –Princesa Mika, ¿por qué camina tan lejos de mí? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo? ¿Me odia?-

-…No le tengo miedo- me detuve y lo miré a los ojos –Es solo que no me agrada-

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió con su madre?-había cruzado la línea.

-No hable de mi madre, por favor- dije enojada y seria. Su sonrisa se borró por completo y lentamente se agachó hasta terminar arrodillado en el suelo -¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Q-qué hace?!-

-Lo lamento mucho. Por favor, perdóneme- su frente estaba tocando el suelo de tierra y sus ropas se estaban ensuciando. Su voz seria y sin titubear, realmente lo sentía. Mi padre me mataría.

-…-

-…-

-Por favor levántese. No es necesario que se disculpe de esa manera…- me puse en cuclillas y apoyé mi mano sobre la de él, haciendo que levantara su cabeza. Formé una tierna sonrisa –Es un príncipe, no debería de hacer estas cosas…- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos una vez más y ese dolor en mi pecho volvió a aparecer… Al ver mi mano sobre la de él, Silver se limitó a sonreír y ponerse de pie. Ambos comenzamos a caminar junto a un cómodo silencio que terminó una vez llegados al castillo.

-Debo asistir a una reunión con su Majestad-

-Oh, si. No hay problema.- respondí con una sonrisa melancólica mirando hacia el suelo.

-…-

-…- me dispuse a volver a mi habitación haciendo una reverencia, pero su áspera pero amable voz me detuvo.

-Princesa,- volteé inmediatamente –muchas gracias por el día de hoy. Ha sido muy entretenido- sus blancos dientes deslumbraban mi mirada y sus ojos entrecerrados eran lo más encantador que había visto jamás. Su mano sujetó mis dedos sin intención alguna de soltarme, pero sabía que debía de ir junto a mi padre, por lo que deslizó sus dedos de los míos y caminó lentamente hacía las escaleras. Su espalda era amplia para un chico de su edad y sus largas y fuertes piernas destacaban por debajo de sus pantalones. Ante mis indecentes pensamientos me dirigí a mi habitación de una vez.

-Princesa, debe comer o su salud no será buena…- mi doncella se había sentado a los pies de mi cama. Era la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el castillo, ella sabía todo de mí y yo todo de ella, era mi mejor y única amiga. Las sábanas cubrían mi cuerpo hasta la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre… - mi cuerpo se sobresaltó levemente cuando recordé esa sonrisa en mi mente, pero ella lo pudo notar fácilmente.

-Princesa, ¿le ocurre algo? ¿Está enferma? ¿Le duele algo?-

-Me duele el corazón-

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Debo llamar a un médico rápidamente!-

-¡No te preocupes!- La doncella se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar mi voz –No es nada grave… solo pasa cuando lo veo a él…- ella volvió a sentarse a los pies de mi cama y suspiró aliviada a medida que colocaba su mano en su pecho.

-Por favor, Princesa. No vuelva a asustarme de esa manera otra vez…- ella apoyó ambas manos en el colchón y se inclinó hacia mí. Descubrí mi rostro por la mitad y la observé -¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-…-

-No me diga que es… ¡El Príncipe Silver!- me levanté de golpe y cubrí su boca con mis manos.

-¡Shhhh! Si lo dices me matarán…-

-Princesa… ¿Sabe a lo que le ocurre?-

-No…-

-Usted está enamorada del Príncipe Silver- sonrió divertida y emocionada.

-¿Enamorada?- ella asintió con la cabeza y sujetó firmemente mis manos.

-Si, enamorada-

-Sabes que es imposible, ¿verdad…?- vi como desvió la mirada lentamente y pronto volvió a mis ojos.-Si mi padre se entera que estoy enamorada del Príncipe Silver me matará-

-Princesa…-

-No puedo enamorarme del hijo del que secuestró y asesinó a mi madre por poder… simplemente no puedo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, haciendo que mi maquillaje se corriese. El padre de Silver había mandado secuestrar a la reina, mi madre, para así poder pedirle dinero a mi padre como recompensa, pero las cosas se salieron de control y mi madre murió a causa de uno de los secuestradores.

-…Su Majestad no tiene por qué enterarse…-

-¿Huh…?-

-Yo la ayudaré-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Podrías morir…-

-No me importa. Mi deber es servir y ayudar en todo o que se encuentre al alcance de mis manos a la Princesa…- rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, envolviéndola en un gentil abrazo.

-Gracias…-

Su cuerpo se separó de la puerta de mi habitación. Una sonrisa tierna y triste se encontraba en su rostro, mientras miraba a la nada. –Heh…- y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. En ese entonces yo no tenía idea de que el Príncipe Silver había escuchado mi conversación.

La tarde siguiente, me encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo estudiando intensamente cuando la voz de mi doncella me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Princesa, hoy por la noche tiene un encuentro. Sería mejor si se va a preparar ahora-

-¿Encuentro?- ella me observó de manera entretenida, por lo que mi cerebro pudo captar la idea que ella me había querido transmitir, sonrojándome violentamente. –No puedo… nos encontrarán…-

-No se preocupe, Princesa. Ya le dije que yo la ayudaré. No habrá problema alguno, ya verá- su seguridad y firmeza generaron calma y paz dentro de mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos cómo agradecerle.

Esa misma noche, me encontraba retocando mi maquillaje en mi tocador para poder verme un poco más femenina, pero no demasiado para no poder levantar sospechas. –Listo…- mis nervios y mi miedo a ser encontrados se metían en mi camino para poder relajarme. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer frente a mí nuevamente y mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse coloradas.-…- me observé seriamente y sonrojada al espejo, apoyé una mano en él e inhalé profundamente, para luego soltar el aire que había tomado. Sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.

-Princesa, ya es la hora- mi doncella asomó su cabeza por la puerta y me dejó pasar primero.

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo…-

-No se preocupe, ya le dije que tengo todo controlado- De alguna manera logramos llegar al jardín del palacio sin ser vistas. Allí frente a la entrada lo pude ver de espaldas. Esa inconfundible figura y su cabello negro… fue allí cuando pude volver a ver esa espléndida sonrisa de la que tanto me había enamorado. Su cabeza fue volteando, dejando ver sus facciones, al escucharnos llegar. Su tímida pero valiente mirada se posó sobre mí y mis mejillas se encendieron. Sus ojos reflejaban alivio. –Princesa, espero que se divierta… Príncipe Silver-

-¿Si?-

-Le ruego que cuide a mi princesa, por favor-

-Por supuesto- ambos hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento, la doncella se fue luego de eso, pero Silver me extendió su brazo en señal de que me aferrara a él. Ninguno dijo nada. Caminamos bajo el oscuro cielo de la noche entre las flores y exóticas plantas del jardín. El viento soplaba haciendo volar suavemente nuestros cabellos y ropas. Ninguno hablaba, pero el silencio era cómodo, tanto que ninguno de los dos se animaba a romperlo. Disfrutábamos sola y únicamente de nuestras presencias y de nuestro tacto del uno con el otro.

-Gracias por haber aceptado venir esta noche-

-Perdóneme por haberlo hecho venir hasta aquí a estas horas-

-No se preocupe, he sido yo quien le ha solicitado a su Doncella ayuda para poder verla esta noche-

-¿Huh…? Pensé que— su brazo se soltó de mi agarre y llevó su mano hasta la mía, para poder entrelazar sus largos y delgados dedos entre los míos. -…- decidí guardar silencio por un momento y dedicarme solo a disfrutar el hecho de poder estar con él en este momento. Su hermoso perfil brillaba bajo la luz de las estrellas, sus ojos observaban directamente al cielo con aires de desesperación, dolor y alivio, pero lo ocultaba con una tranquila sonrisa. Ese no era el momento de preguntar nada.

-¿Podemos encontrarnos aquí mañana otra vez, Princesa?- su mirada se había posado sobre la mía. Sus penetrantes ojos parecían hipnotizarme ya que me era difícil poder articular palabra alguna.

-Príncipe Silver… por supuesto…- sonreí delicadamente, lo que provocó una por parte de él.

Una vez de vuelta en mi dormitorio, cerré la puerta e inmediatamente me recosté sobre ella con mis manos sobre mi pecho con la intención de poder calmar a mi acelerado corazón de una vez por todas que no terminaba por latir. –Princesa, me alegra saber que todo salió bien- sonrió mi doncella mientras terminaba por colgar en sus respectivas perchas unos vestidos. Agradecida me acerqué e hice una reverencia, a lo que ella se sorprendió y me dijo que me volvería a ayudar cuantas veces sea necesario.

Fue así como la noche siguiente llegó, y como habíamos prometido, volvimos a encontrarnos. –Princesa…-

-Príncipe Silver- sonreí dándole un abrazo. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi esbelto cuerpo con firmeza. Mi rostro se hundió en su pecho, permitiéndome oler su embriagadora fragancia.

-Me alegra poder verla de nuevo… es muy frustrante tenerla tan cerca en el palacio y no poder tocarla…- me aferré aún con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Lo que había dicho me había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago. No solo era atractivo, su dulzura y gentileza al decir las cosas, se podía notar como escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras para poder lograr una reacción positiva en la otra persona.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos, pero luego se desviaron hacia el frente para poder tomarnos de las manos y comenzar a caminar como la noche anterior. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo al compás del mío, nuestras manos eran lo único que tocábamos del otro, pero se sentía como si eso nos uniera por completo el uno al otro.

Después de pasado un rato, el Príncipe Silver observó su reloj de bolsillo y me observó con tristeza, pero sin perder su típica sonrisa –Princesa… me temo que ya es hora…- giró su cuerpo hacia el mío y me sujetó de ambas manos.

-Es una pena… realmente disfruto mucho tenerlo a mi lado, Príncipe…- dije triste y frustrada. Su rostro se acercó al mío lentamente, sus labios fueron presionados suavemente contra mi frente por unos segundos. Un sonido indicó que se había separado para luego apoyarlos contra mis labios. Nerviosa me animé a corresponderle a su cálido y tan ansiado beso. Ambos nos amábamos, era un hecho, pero las consecuencias que esto podría traer eran muy malas, por lo que lo nuestro no era posible.

-Princesa…- lentamente se fue separando de mí para poder observarme una vez más. –Mañana será mi última noche aquí, me iré al amanecer… ¿cree que… podamos vernos de nuevo…?-

-Por supuesto… todas las veces que sean necesarias…- su mirada se mostró triste pero feliz.

-Entonces que sea mañana…-

Y así sucedió…

-¡Príncipe!- lo llamé por lo bajo mientras me acercaba rápidamente.

-Princesa Mika…- su mirada se mostró enternecida. Un nuevo beso volvió a aparecer sobre mis labios, al que respondí con gusto.

-¿Caminamos?- mi emoción podía verse a leguas, pero su tristeza sobrepasaba esa distancia… -¿Ocurre algo…?-

-Yo… debo de confesarle algo…-

-¿Huh..?-

-Verá…- el viento comenzó a soplar -¿Usted sabe el motivo por el que he venido hasta aquí…?- ahora que lo mencionaba… no, no lo sabía.

-…No…- mi mirada comenzó a volverse melancólica.

-¿Recuerda lo que ocurrió con su madre…? He sido enviado en forma de disculpas… Usted sabe que nuestros padres harían cualquier cosa con el fin de mantener sus estatus y el poder sobre el pueblo…-

-…-

-El hecho de que su madre muriese por culpa de mi padre generó desconfianza entre las personas de su pueblo con el rey, por lo que en cualquier momento una revolución podría desatarse, exigiendo mayor seguridad y a alguien en quien confiar, es por eso que usted ha tenido tantos pretendientes… con el fin de poder reemplazar al rey en un futuro cercano, ya que usted ha generado ese vínculo con las personas, tal y como pude observar aquel día en el que me mostró el pueblo…- su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla acariciándola delicadamente con una sonrisa.

-…-

-Es allí en donde entro yo. Cansado de esta situación de no poder encontrar un pretendiente digno para usted, su majestad ha llegado a un acuerdo con mi padre para poder generar un mayor vínculo de confianza… y es allí en donde utilizaron la frase "ojo por ojo y diente por diente"…-

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir…?- aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no estaba dispuesta a aceparla. Mis ojos ya estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo con todas mis fuerzas.

-He venido a entregar mi vida a cambio de la de su madre, Princesa… yo abandonaré este mundo mañana por la mañana…- mis lágrimas ya rodaban descontroladamente por mis mejillas. Negándolo lo abracé fuertemente no queriéndolo dejar ir. A pesar de todo esto, su hermosa y triste sonrisa seguía brillando para mí. Su mano sobre mi cabeza en un fallido intento para consolarme.

-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!-

-Princesa…-

-¡No puedo aceptarlo!- me separé bruscamente de él y lo miré fijamente a los ojos -¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Tienes que vivir a mi lado! ¡Te haré el hombre más feliz del universo! Por f-favor… no me dejes…- mi corazón comenzó a quebrarse en mil pedazos. Su rostro sorprendido volvió a transformarse en una cálida sonrisa.

-Princesa… yo ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… acepté hacer esto con la condición de antes poder conocerla… -

-¿Qué…?-

-Ya había escuchado historias sobre usted, lo que me había hecho pensar que usted era una persona maravillosa, por lo que debía conocerla… y no me equivocaba…- me volvió a abrazar –Es un honor poder haberme enamorado de usted, Princesa Mika…- Sollozos comenzaron a salir por mi boca. –Solo tengo una cosa más que pedirle…-

-¿Q-qué es…? Haré lo que sea por usted…-

-Quiero poder pasar mi última noche con usted…- su apenas sonrojado rostro lo pedía de una manera tan sincera que no podía rechazarlo. Ambos nos amábamos, y lo sabíamos…

Fue entonces como esa noche terminamos por unir nuestro amor sin arrepentirnos de nada…

Me encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la pared de mi habitación observando el reloj. Ya todo debía de haber terminado para ese entonces. No me había ni atrevido a hablar con mi padre. Mi doncella y yo éramos las únicas que sabían sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella sería la que me ayudaría a prepararme para estos nueve meses que estarían por venir…

-Princesa…- mi maquillaje se había corrido por completo de tantas lágrimas que había soltado..–El Príncipe Silver me pidió que le entregara esto cuando se hubiese ido al cielo…- una hermosa y reluciente espada se encontraba frente a mi.

-¿Qué es esto…?- la tomé entre mis manos con mucho cuidado con miedo a que se rompiera. Una insignia de caballeo se encontraba inscripta el ella. Mis ojos volvieron a enrojecer al recordar esa hermosa sonrisa que no sería capaz de volver a ver nunca más. Se quedaría por siempre en mis recuerdos.

-Me dijo que todavía habían muchas cosas que le gustarían haberle dicho, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirle una carta. Se alegra mucho de haberla podido conocer, y que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad al poder pasar las noches junto a usted, es por eso que ya no tenía miedo a su muerte… y murió con una sonrisa en su rostro…-

-…- ya no lo aguanté más. Me lancé hacia los brazos de mi doncella en busca de un abrazo, el cual me brindó con mucho gusto.

-Princesa… el Príncipe Silver sabía que usted tendrá a su hijo pase lo que pase, es por eso que quería dejarle algo suyo como recuerdo… Es por eso que la ayudaré en estos nueve meses que están por venir, no se preocupe-

-Gracias…- me aferré a su vestido.

Fue así como nueve meses rápidamente pasaron. Mi panza fue ocultada bajo enormes vestidos y abrigos, que gracias al invierno resultó más fácil. Para los vómitos, la doncella le pidió al médico ser ella quién me trajera la medicina, para luego ser arrojada a la basura. Todo se mantuvo en secreto, hasta que llegó el día en el que ese hermoso bebé llegó al mundo…

-Princesa…-

-Lo llamaré Gray… Gray Fullbuster…- en honor a su padre, Silver Fullbuster… era como tener la viva imagen de su padre entre mis brazos nuevamente. Sus pequeñas manitos comenzaron a entrelazarse entre ellas.

-Princesa… sabe que el bebé no podrá permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo…-

-Lo sé…- el dolor en mi pecho se acrecentó, haciéndome sentir como aquel día en el que supe aquella cruel realidad que aguardaba a mi difunto amado.

-Permítame hacerme cargo del futuro de su bebé, Princesa…- sabía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar lo que mi leal doncella decía. Fue entonces en que terminé por escribir una carta al futuro criador de mi hijo. Coloqué al bebé en una pequeña canasta con mantas.

-Gray… lamento mucho tener que despedirme de ti de esta manera… definitivamente no es lo que quería…- comencé a llorar mientras sujetaba sus pequeñas manitos –Pero en este último momento, quiero decirte algunas cosas que debes saber para el resto de tu vida…-

-Princesa…-

-Respeta a tus mayores, ellos siempre buscarán hacer lo mejor para ti… pero aprende a desconfiar al mismo tiempo y distingue a las personas en las que debes confiar-

-…-

-Vuélvete fuerte… conviértete en alguien a quien todo el mundo admiren y sepan que pueden confiar en ti, así podrás proteger a la persona que ames… hablando de chicas, búscate a alguien especial, por la que en verdad sientas que darías tu vida por ella y ella la de por ti también… Cuídate, sé que no será la última vez que nos veamos, pero cuídate hasta entonces… me muero de ganas por volver a verte, Gray…- besé suavemente su mejilla y le entregué a mi doncella la espada y la carta que había hecho.

-Princesa… me aseguraré de poner al príncipe Gray a salvo…- colocó una tela sobre su cabeza para que nadie pudiese ver quién era y tomó lo que le entregaba, junto al bebé.

-Gracias…- esa fue la última vez que supe algo del recién nacido Gray Fullbuster.

Esa noche, un hombro volvía a su casa luego de haber ido a tomar unos tragos con sus amigos, cuando a lo lejos vio una pequeña canasta en la puerta de su casa - ¿Qué demo— al retirar la sábana que cubría a lo que se encontraba en su interior, su boca se abrió enormemente. A su lado observó una carta y una reluciente espada. Abrió el sobre e inmediatamente entró al niño a su humilde casa –No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, Gray Fullbuster…-

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya sé que aún no he terminado mi historia de "Todo Comenzó con un Viaje!, pero ya les había comentado en algún capítulo que pronto podrían ver un adelanto de una nueva historia que estoy muy emocionada por escribir, es por eso que aquí les dejo el prólogo, para que puedan ir sabiendo un poco sobre qué se va a tratar. Es por eso que si les gusta, una vez que termine la historia actual continuaré con esta.

Este capítulo se basa en la historia de cómo se conocieron Silver y Mika, y cómo es que tuvieron a Gray, no piense que va a ser la historia de Silver y Mika, este fue un simple adelanto para poder saber cómo es que Gray nació y lo que será de él en un futuro. La historia se llamará: "Gray Fullbuster: La historia de un Caballero"

Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado :)

Los amo y los leo luego,

gruvia_naruhina


	2. Chapter 2

Allí estaba, tranquilo. Sin nadie quien lo molestara, solo las hojas de los árboles que caían lentamente sobre su brillante cabello azul oscuro, que al igual que sus hermosos y profundos ojos grises. La cálida brisa movía su cabello lentamente, haciendo que la cima de ese árbol se volviese más agradable. Gray suspiró al oír los pájaros cantar a lo lejos. Desearía que ese bello momento de disfrute durara por siempre, pero sabía que no sería así.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse lentamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Sin protestar, simplemente liberando un leve suspiro de cansancio bajó del árbol y caminó hasta esa persona. -¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que terminaras todas tus tareas antes de vagar por ahí?!- Gray agachó voluntariamente su cabeza y recibió el golpe de un puño en ella. Abrió lentamente sus ojos sin necesidad de observar para saber quién era. Aquel hombrecito calvo de pequeño tamaño pero de fuertes puños que tanto lo regañaba, pero que tanto le había dado. Makarov, uno de los primeros fundadores de la ciudad de Magnolia, una ciudad un tanto alejada de las demás.

-Ouch- exclamó indiferente. Ya se había acostumbrado a ser golpeado de esa manera, pero nunca lo admitiría o seguramente el anciano buscaría alguna otra manera más dolorosa de regañarlo… y eso no sería bueno. –Lo siento-

Luego de un suspiro de molestia, Makarov lo observó a los ojos y le extendió una escoba de paja y madera –Ten. Termina de una maldita vez tus quehaceres, maldito vago- una vez asegurado de que la había sujetado, dio media vuelta y se perdió de la vista de Gray.

-Tch.- El morocho lanzó la escoba a un lado y volvió hasta el tronco del árbol en el que había estado hace apenas unos instantes. En el momento en el que se disponía a subir observó esa hermosa cima que tanto lo estaba esperando, y con su semblante serio y boca entre abierta dejó su cabello flotar al viento por unos segundos. Había veces en las que detestaba ser bueno. Golpeó el tronco del árbol violentamente con su puño y molesto volvió a agarrar la escoba que había tirado hace unos momentos y comenzó a barrer, murmurando palabras no aptas para menores.

Al cabo de un rato volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba su padre. Se sorprendió en el momento en el que lo vio durmiendo cómodamente en su cama mientras le había encargado barrer las hojas que se habían acomodado alrededor de su casa. Molesto, Gray lazó fuertemente la escoba al suelo despertándolo asustado. Viendo lo molesto que Gray estaba, Makarov se incorporó rápidamente y lo felicitó por haber cumplido con su tarea. –Bien hecho hijo mío- se estiró en la punta de sus pies para poder llegar a tocarle la cabeza, pero el morocho lo esquivó hábilmente.

-¡Tú maldito viejo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme tareas mientras tú te dedicas a dormir?!- Gray era una persona calmada que NUNCA se esforzaba más de lo necesario y mantenía la compostura en casi todas las ocasiones, pero como podrán observar, esta no era una de ellas.

-¡¿A quién llamas viejo, niño malcriado?!- este le dio un golpe en la cabeza más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que esta vez sí le doliese de verdad y terminase por sujetarse adolorido. –Todo sería más sencillo si hicieras lo que uno te pide en el momento en el que se te lo pide sin demorar o saltarse los favores, ¿no crees?-

-…- Estaba molesto. Muy molesto, pero el sueño y las pocas ganas de pelear lo ayudaron a decidir rápidamente en irse a su amado árbol a seguir con la siesta que tanto anhelaba.-Tch.- caminaba furioso hacia su árbol. Sus pasos eran cada vez más fuertes contra el verde césped. Sus manos hechas puños se movían a medida que caminaba. Su cabello volvió a volar a causa de la brisa y su semblante se iba aflojando a cada paso hasta detenerse frente al enorme árbol.

Sintió su puño comenzar a doler a causa del golpe que antes le había dado al tronco que se encontraba frente a él, con más fuerza volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta dejar sus nudillos sangrando como si acabase de salir de una pelea. –Tonto… el pobre árbol no tiene nada que ver contigo…- susurró arrepentido.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo como de costumbre solía hacer cuando no estaba en sus mejores días. Por lo general no solía enojarse, pero cuando lo hacía podía matar a cualquiera en cualquier momento y bailar sobre su cadáver. Era como cuando a una mujer le venía la regla y se enojaba. Sí, así de peligroso podía ponerse.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil poder caminar por esas descuidadas calles de piedra. Estaban en tan mal estado a causa de las ruedas de los carruajes que las piedras estaban levantadas del suelo. Le gustaba poder observar a todas esas personas caminar felizmente por las calles sin preocupaciones, con sus seres queridos y animales… Que idiotas. Eran tan ignorantes que no se daban cuenta de que esos ricachones les estaban robando frente a sus narices y ni cuenta se daban…

Lentamente comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor que se iban generando a medida que avanzaba. Ya no podría caminar mucho más. ¿Por qué las chicas comenzaban a gritar y a emocionarse cada vez que lo veían? Eso le molestaba. MUCHO. Según algunos de los chicos de la ciudad, Gray era atractivo, muy atractivo según las chicas y cada vez que lo veían pasear por la ciudad siempre deseaban poder hablarle. Con razón recibía tantos regalos… Es por esto que también se había ganado el odio de muchos de los chicos. Gray recordaba aquella vez en la que "peleó" con un chico porque pensó que Gray le había quitado su novia, mientras que él no había hecho nada, solo iba caminando cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y le dijo a su novio que terminaba con él.

Obviamente Gray acabó con él sin siquiera moverse, ya que antes de que el otro chico pudiese golpearlo tropezó y cayó al suelo, fue entonces que el morocho dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por donde vino como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Decidió ignorarlas y seguir caminando, pero repentinamente se detuvo ya que estuvo a escasos centímetros de chocar. Alzó lentamente su vista y pudo observar como un gran carruaje se encontraba frente a él, aunque lo peor no era eso, sino el hecho que dentro había un hombre con un espantoso bigote observándolo desde dentro furiosamente. -¿No te da vergüenza observar a alguien como yo? Que yo sepa no tienes ni el dinero ni la inteligencia, por eso te ordeno que no vuelvas a observarme ni a mi costoso y lujoso carruaje con tu sucia mirada. Ahora hazme un favor y muévete, estás en el medio de mi camino-

La ira que Gray sentía en ese momento no se podía explicar con palabras. Se había logrado calmar un poco de su mal humor, pero el hecho de justo ahora haberse encontrado con alguien así casi que lo hace explotar. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra hoy? Odiaba esa expresión de superioridad, esa sensación que desprendía de satisfacción al ver al otro humillado. Odiaba el tener que verlos desde abajo, pero lo que odiaba con todo su corazón era el no poder responderles absolutamente nada. El tener que guardar silencio a costa de poder mantener tu integridad a salvo. Odiaba tener miedo…

En ese momento en el que estaba a punto de responderle con lo que él consideraba que eran "palabras amables" una mano se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el gran carruaje. -¡Por favor discúlpelo! Ha tomado un poco demás y no sabe lo que está haciendo…- dudoso de la lamentable excusa que había acabado por oír simplemente chasqueó la lengua y el carruaje siguió su camino. -¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!-

Solo con el haber oído su voz ya sabía quién era el que le había ahorrado un problema.

–Natsu, ya te he dicho que no te metieras en asuntos que no te incumben- respondió cansado. Su pelirosado amigo le golpeó el brazo.

-¡Tonto! Ya te he dicho miles de veces que si te metes con ellos podrías terminar en la cárcel, o peor, ¡podrían pasear tu cadáver por las calles!-

-No me importa, que lo paseen y se lo muestren a todos. Por lo menos ya no seré parte de esta estupidez en donde ellos se creen más que nosotros solo por el hecho de tener dinero-

-Oye, será mejor que bajes la voz o de verdad nos meterás en problemas-

-… ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que te dije o no?-

-¿Tú acabas de escuchar lo que te dije o no?- preguntó exasperado Natsu. Gray guardó silencio.

Caminaron juntos por un rato hasta llegar al bar en el que su amigo trabajaba. Natsu le sirvió una gran jarra de espumosa cerveza. Al dar un sorbo, Gray soltó un exagerado "Ahhh..." de alivio, su amigo volteó al tiempo que terminaba por limpiar con un trapo otra jarra de cerveza, la cual apoyó violentamente contra el mostrador, asustando al morocho. -¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo es que todavía no aprendes a no meterte con los superiores?!-

-Yo no me metí con nadie. Ese idiota se metió en mi camino…- Natsu suspiró agotado.

-Hay veces en las que pienso que eres masoquista…-

-Ya te dije que no fue mi cul- se detuvo abruptamente en el momento en que el cartel que se encontraba en la pizarra detrás de su amigo. -Natsu… ¿Qué es eso…?- señaló perplejo. Su amigo volteó curioso ante el repentino cambio de humor de Gray. Al ver a lo que se refería volvió a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Eso lo dejó un chico ayer un chico. Será que, ¿tal vez estás interesado, Gray…?- sonrió con picardía.

Asqueado respondió -¡Por supuesto que no, Natsu! Ya sabes lo mucho que odio a los nobles.-

-¡Pero es una gran oportunidad! Yo lo haría si fuese grandioso con la espada, pero como no lo soy, aquí estoy, sirviendo bebidas a personas como tú-

-No me intentes convencer- tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¡Además, es una gran oportunidad para de verdad volverte alguien! Apuesto a que tu padre- en un segundo Gray ya no se encontraba en el bar.

Debía de evitar que su padre viese ese afiche por cualquier cosa en el mundo. Si lo veía, de seguro lo obligaría a inscribirse y no quería terminar trabajando para un noble, definitivamente no lo haría. A medida que se encontraba con un afiche por las calles lo arrancaba y lo guardaba en su bolsillo hasta poder tirarlo luego. Si su padre lo veía estaba frito.

Una vez que llegó hasta su casa, abrió la puerta de un golpe y revisó la casa por todos lados para asegurarse de que todavía podía evitar meterse en todo ese enrollo. Para su suerte, Makarov se encontraba sentado en su pequeño sillón leyendo el periódico. -¿Gray? Que extraño verte, generalmente no vuelves hasta la noche cuando sales.- todo se encontraba bien…

-Por alguna casualidad… No has visto ningún afiche recientemente, ¿no?-

-¿Afiche…?- colocó su mano en su mentón poniéndose a pensar -No lo creo…- Gray sintió internamente un alivio indescriptible al saber que no sería obligado a formar parte de ese patético concurso. -¡Pero adivina que! ¡Salió en el periódico una noticia de un concurso!- era el momento de mudarse. Gray ya lo había planeado desde hace un tiempo, pero no tenía el dinero, aunque en estos momentos preferiría dormir en la calle junto a los perros.

-Ahhh... que curioso… - rió incómodo -Y… ¿de qué se trata…?-

-¡Es un concurso en el palacio! Muchos caballeros asistirán para poder ganar un lugar en la guardia real, ¡¿no es grandioso?! También habrá un premio en efectivo para el ganador-

-Ah-

-¡Por supuesto que asistirás!-

-¡Pero-

-¡Ya tienes esa espada que desde hace chico tienes! ¡Lo lograrás, eres maravilloso con la espada, Gray! ¡SEREMOS RICOS!- Gray suspiró pesado.

Y así fue cómo terminó en el palacio real. Su mal humor que casi nunca dejaba mostrar parecía que hubiese explotado y se mostraba claramente en su rostro. Makarov ya le había advertido que si no aflojaba su semblante tendría arrugas permanentes en unas horas, pero a Gray le importó muy poco. Quería irse de allí lo antes posible.

El palacio estaba repleto de personas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas. Sino aquellas a las que tanto "agrado" les tenía Gray. Vestían sus muy elegantes armaduras y mantenían muy erguidas sus espaldas. Realmente ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar, solo con verlos de la manera en la que estaban vestidos uno fácilmente podía darse cuenta. Gray llevaba sus viejas ropas y su postura no era nada elegante. Las personas se los quedaban mirando fijamente y realizaban comentarios por lo bajo, a lo que el morocho respondía con una mirada desafiadora. Lo peor era que él mismo sabía que si quería podía acabar con todos ellos al mismo tiempo en menos de un minuto, pero debía de contener su enojo.

Observó como su padre arrasaba con la mesa de bocadillos, asustando a algunos de los invitados. Quería irse. El palacio era realmente enorme, nunca había estado allí antes así que no sabía cómo era, pero si se lo había imaginado unas tantas veces. En lo que sí estuvo en lo cierto fue en la exagerada e innecesaria decoración que había por todas partes. -Así que aquí es en donde termina el dinero recaudado de los ciudadanos…- suspiró pesado - Tontos…- pronto, una voz llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Bienvenidos caballeros! ¡Es un honor para la familia real poder tenerlos a todos reunidos en el día de hoy para poder dar comienzo al reclutamiento de caballeros para la armada real!- aplausos y gritos resonaron por el inmenso lugar. Eran molestos tantos gritos, Gray solo se limitó a observar. -¡Por favor, diríjanse al jardín real para poder dar comienzo al evento!- eufóricos, todos los caballeros se iban dirigiendo al lugar establecido. Esperando a su padre, Gray terminó por ser el último en salir.

-Parece que eres de los más jóvenes en participar, hijo. Asegúrate de no tenerle miedo a los otros solo por ser mayores-

-...- iba a matar a alguien. Estaba tan irritado internamente que podría matar a alguien ahora mismo. Ambos salieron al jardín solo para quedar perplejos por la inmensidad de lo que acababan de ver. Solo el jardín era del tamaño de media ciudad. Las fuentes y decorados árboles y arbustos llenos de flores… parecía irreal de tan magnífica vista.

Gray se dirigió al lugar en donde estaban reunidos. -¡Ahora que estamos aquí, por favor den un paso adelante a los dos que llame!- comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, esa presión de ser observado por todo el mundo - ¡Laxus Dreyar y Jura Neekis!- ambos dieron un paso al frente. Realmente se veían temibles. Los demás comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Jura era un hombre alto, calvo y musculoso. Tenía una barba larga y delgada que crecía de su barbilla, que llegaba hasta por debajo de su pecho en un motivo ondulado. La barba estaba emparejada por pequeños bigotes divididos en dos partes, cada uno colocado en diagonal por debajo de la nariz. Por otro lado, Laxus era un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho. -¡Su objetivo será hacer caer la espada de su oponente! ¡Si esto sucede, su oponente quedará eliminado del evento y perderá la oportunidad de ser caballero real! ¡Al final del día habrá otra prueba que luego les diré! Ahora… ¡Comiencen!- Los grises ojos de Gray se abrieron enormemente en el momento que vio cómo se movían esos dos… eran tan rápidos que no los podrías seguir fácilmente con la vista. A pesar de ser tan grandes se movían muy rápido. Además, la fuerza de ambos era como el de una bestia… aunque sabía que él seguía siendo más fuerte…

Una leve sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Adoraba usar la espada, desde pequeño que entrenaba a solas o con Makarov. Había desarrollado una capacidad increíble en el manejo de la espada, aunque no era solamente eso… según Makarov, Gray ya había nacido con el talento para ser un caballero… a la edad de siete años, Makarov estaba seguro de que podía ser parte de la guardia real y no solo sería parte, sino que sería el mejor.

Aunque a Gray no le gustaba alardear, sabía que era bueno, solo le daba mucha pereza el tener que demostrarlo, es por eso que muchas personas no le creían.

Pasado un rato, la pelea llegó a su fin, resultando en un empate. Ambos habían hecho una formidable batalla, pero ninguno ganó en el tiempo límite establecido, por lo que ambos resultaron eliminados. -¡Ahora los siguientes!- Gray sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas. La necesidad de tomar su espada y poder demostrarles a todos ellos que no eran los únicos que podían usar la espada -¡Gray Fullbuster y Sawyer!- los gritos comenzaron nuevamente. La sonrisa de Gray volvió a formarse apenas visible. Al dar un paso al frente, pudo ver a su oponente. Los gritos del resto de los caballeros comenzaron a disminuir para pasar a ser pequeños murmullos.

-Vaya, vaya… No sabía que los pordioseros también podían competir… -Racer era un hombre muy alto, de rostro largo y el pelo rubio y negro, en el centro su cabello estaba decorado en un larga cresta, puntiaguda, y la parte de color negro que componía el resto de su pelo era muy corto, casi afeitado. Poseía cejas muy largas que sobresalían hacia el exterior, una nariz larga, aguileña y prominente, y un par de puntos en cada lado de la boca

-...-

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Sawyer, pero soy mejor conocido por Racer…- dijo esto último con una macabra sonrisa -Me dicen así por ser tan rápido en terminar las batallas…-

-Ya veo… Déjame decirte que a mi también me conocen por un apodo…- Racer comenzó a reír.

-¿En serio? ¡No me digas! ¿Acaso eres el pordiosero?- todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír, mientras que Racer apuntaba a la ropa de Gray.

-No…- su mirada se oscureció y en menos de un parpadeo, Gray se encontraba a escasos milímetros del rostro de Racer -¿Has escuchado alguna vez del Demonio de Hielo…?-

-¿Eh…?- Racer por un segundo se quedó inmóvil.

-El Demonio de Hielo es conocido por no tener piedad ante sus oponentes y devorarlos en menos de un parpadeo… ten cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres terminar en el estómago del demonio…- lentamente se dio vuelta y volvió a su lugar caminando tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio, incluso el juez…

-¡B-bueno…! ¡Comiencen!- al escuchar al juez, Racer volvió a recuperar su compostura.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, maldito pobre?!- Racer con la espada apuntando directo al pecho de Gray comenzó a correr hacia él con la clara intención de matarlo. Gray levantó su mano y con un solo movimiento corrió la espada a un costado tirándola al suelo.

-Creo que estás fuera...- fingió pena Gray.

-¡Maldito!- Racer se aventó contra Gray con la intención de golpearlo, pero éste lo evadió como si fuese un juego de niños. Gray miró amenazante al juez -¿No piensas detenerlo…?-

sacándolo de su trance, el juez parpadeó varias veces y asintió.

-¡S-Señor Racer, ya ha perdido, e-es momento de terminar!- sujetándolo por la espalda lo retuvo hasta que Gray salió de la vista de todos, yendo hacia dentro del palacio con Makarov para esperar hasta la siguiente etapa de la prueba.

-¡¿Y?!-

-¿"Y" qué?-

-¡¿Cómo te fue?!-

-Ah. Eso.-

-Te volviste a sobrepasar, ¿verdad…?-

-...- Makarov suspiró y le golpeó la espalda.

-¡Descuida! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien!- dijo riendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pasado un rato de la batalla entre Gray y Racer, más de la mitad de los participantes ya se habían retirado a causa de la derrota. Sin duda, el lugar se había vuelto más tranquilo y silencioso para el alivio de Gray. Cuando se decidió a volver al jardín, pudo observar como quedaban menos participantes de los que esperaba.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora que solo quedan los ganadores, permítanme dar comienzo a la segunda etapa!- todos los participantes se acercaron -¡En la siguiente etapa se pondrán sus capacidades de lucha al máximo, ya que para ser un verdadero caballero hay que ponerlos en la situación en la que un verdadero caballero estaría!- esto no sonaba bien…-¡En la siguiente etapa el último en sobrevivir será el que forme parte de la guardia real!- realmente no estaba bien. Eso significaba que debían de matarse entre si y sólo uno podría ser el ganador… -¡Comiencen!- sin tiempo de incorporarse, todos los nobles participantes comenzaron a correr contra todo aquel que fuese su "enemigo". Poco a poco los suelos del jardín real comenzaban a teñirse de un color carmesí…

-¡¿Qué clase de prueba es esta?!- arremetió Gray contra el juez tomándolo por el cuello.

-¡S-son órdenes de su m-majestad! ¡Solo aquel que no tenga piedad de matar y arriesgar su vida es merecedor de form-mar parte de su guardia…!-

-¡Tch!- Violentamente lo soltó y dio media vuelta para correr hacia los demás que seguían en batalla. Sin tocar su propia espada iba golpeando y esquivando a todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño. Su objetivo en ese momento no era matar a alguien, sino irse de allí lo antes posible junto a su padre, no quería formar parte de ese enfermizo lugar.

En ese preciso momento en el que iba a entrar al palacio en busca de su padre, uno de los nobles salía sujetando algo con su mano… -Uno menos, ¡¿Quién sigue?!-

Fue en ese momento en el que el mundo de Gray se vino abajo. Ahora tenía otro motivo para odiar a los nobles. A partir de ese momento, gracias a ellos podía sentir la soledad abrazarlo por la espalda, el vacío que se generó en su corazón no lo sentiría nunca más porque ahora estaría lleno de odio y venganza. El cuerpo de su padre cayó como una bolsa de papas al suelo, que pronto se tiñó de rojo oscuro a su alrededor. Sin un segundo de consideración, la mano de Gray llegó a su espalda y sacó su espada que tanto atesoraba para luego con ella poder terminar con la vida de aquel hombre que había arrebatado lo que él más amaba...

Luego de haber separado la cabeza del cuerpo del noble con su espada, Gray lloroso intentó salvar a su padre con todo lo que podía, deteniendo su pérdida de sangre, dándole respiración de boca a boca… todo… pero no hubo nada que lo trajese de vuelta… Quitando con su muñeca las lágrimas de desconsuelo, se puso de pie y sostuvo firmemente su espada frente a él.

-Les dije que no se metieran con el Demonio…-

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **¡Amigos!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos leemos :'D**

 **Como les prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia que apenas está comenzando. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y sigan la historia a medida que vaya publicando :3 No saben lo feliz que me siento de poder volver a escribir :D**

 **Por si me han extrañado, quiero que sepan que me pueden seguir en mi página de Facebook como "Fanfictions - gruvia_naruhina" :) allí podrán mantenerse en contacto conmigo y ver las actualizaciones que generalmente hago jeje, ¡también podrán seguir todas mis historias y noticias que tenga para ustedes! Es una página de Facebook que creé solo para ustedes y mantenernos en contacto siempre :3**

 **los amo muchísimo y los leo en el próximo capítulo,**

 **gruvia_naruhina**


	3. Chapter 3

Habiendo perdido aquello que más amaba en este mundo, Gray sostuvo firmemente con su mano derecha aquella espada que tanta historia tenía. Esos momentos vividos con su padre los sintió desaparecer en un segundo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya no volvería a verlo, no volvería a reír a su lado, no lo golpearía nunca más por no hacer sus tareas, no entrenarían juntos, no lo vería crecer… se había ido y ni un "Adiós" fue capaz de decirle.

Su penetrante y consumida por la oscuridad mirada veía a aquellos estúpidos luchar entre si, por eso tomando velocidad, sus pies comenzaron a moverse velozmente para poder en un segundo terminar con todos ellos y poder vengar a su padre. El jardín real pasó de ser verde a tomar el color carmesí que desprendían los cuerpos tras haber sido rebanados sin piedad. La espada que usó volvió a ser guardada en su espalda.

Lágrimas y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su padre había muerto y ahora... era un asesino… estaba devastado, y su vida arruinada…

El juez había quedado a un lado de los asesinados, su pálida piel reflejaba el miedo que en este momento lo invadía, ¿sería el próximo? ¿Lo dejaría ir? Fue ver al joven Fullbuster para darse cuenta de que se había salvado, aunque no por mucho. Aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hasta la salida.

Corrió a más no poder, intentando dejar su miedo atrás, pero al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de llegar lo antes posible a su casa y encontrarse con su padre nuevamente para así asegurarse de que todo esto fue una horrible pesadilla. Abrió la puerta abruptamente, haciendo estremecer los muebles, solo para encontrarse con el vació que reflejaba la cruda realidad, su padre se había ido. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus manos sostenían fuertemente su cabeza intentando arrancar las desgarradoras memorias de su cabeza -¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó con fuerza…

Los días pasaron y Gray no había vuelto a salir desde entonces. Natsu había venido varias veces a visitarlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia. No hubo forma de contactarse con él.

Fue hasta que pasaron tres días que Gray abrió la puerta de su casa -¿Quienes son ustedes?- sus largas ojeras y cabello despeinado reflejaban el agotamiento mental por el que estaba pasando el joven de 18 años. ¿Acaso se lo llevarían a prisión?

-¿Gray Fullbuster?-

-¡¿Qué quieren de mi?!- pronto, dos pares de brazos lo levantaron y lo llevaron con ellos. -¡Sueltenme!-

-¡Quédate quieto, niño!- y de un golpe detrás de la cabeza lo dejaron durmiendo.

Lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia. Abrió de a poco sus hermosos y cansados ojos para poder ver en dónde se encontraba. Horrorizado al ver que había vuelto al mismo lugar al que se prometió nunca más volver comenzó a gritar y a moverse.

-¡Aish! ¡Ya entiendo por qué lo llaman el Demonio de Hielo…! ¡Quédate quieto, maldición…!- Con ambos guardias luchando contra uno solo, a duras penas lograron llegar al castillo. Cuando ingresaron al salón real, lo soltaron, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¡Ouch! ¡Tengan cuidado, idiotas!-

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejante palabra frente a- al ver quién era, la persona que le estaba regañando se tornó blanco y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás -¡T-t-t-tú…!-

Al escuchar esa voz, Gray alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, para encontrarse con aquel juez que había escapado de la matanza.

-Oh… con que nos vemos de nuevo…- sonrió Gray.

-¡Eeekk…!- rechinó de miedo al ver como se ponía de pie.

-Veo que has llegado… Joven Fullbuster…- limpiándose la tierra y el polvo de sus ropas, Gray miró detrás del cobarde juez para encontrarse con la autoridad máxima de la ciudad.

-Su majestad- dijo desinteresado.

-¡¿C-c-cómo te atreves…?!- Gray volteó a verlo, haciéndolo retroceder otros cuantos pasos -D-d-debes de mostrar respeto h-h-hacia su majestad…-

-...-

-...-

El rey suspiró -Como sea. Te he traído aquí ya que has pasado las pruebas para ser un caballero del palacio real. Ve a buscar tus pertenencias porque a partir de ahora vivirás aquí.- El rey volteó para irse, pero un despectivo tono lo hizo volver a mirar hacia atrás.

-Ni lo sueñe- el juez casi se cae -Está enfermo si cree que vendré a vivir con una persona como usted… Por su culpa, mi padre murió, todo por su estúpido juego de asesinar a otros… búsquese a alguien más-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?-

-Usted es la escoria de la ciudad-

-Guardias- los que lo habían traído hasta aquí suspiraron al tener que volver a acercarse al nuevamente enojado Fullbuster.

-Asegúrate de que su habitación esté lista… me agradan las personas como él…-

-...Si, su majestad…- respondió al ver cómo se lo llevaban.

Una vez fuera del palacio, Gray fue liberado agresivamente -¡¿Por qué siempre nos toca a nosotros lidiar contigo…?!- dijo molesto uno de los guardias al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Me están culpando a mi?!- se incorporó de manera aterradora, lo que los hizo retroceder -Si no recuerdo mal, fueron ustedes quienes me arrastraron hasta este mugroso lugar…-

-Mejor mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres morir, maldito…- lo amenazaron sosteniéndolo por el cuello. Irritado, Gray se alejó unos milímetros y fuertemente golpeó su cabeza con la del guardia, sin importarle que sangre cayera por el medio de su frente. -¡Ahh! ¡¿QUÉ HACES MALDITO?!- Furioso lo lanzó violentamente al suelo y comenzó a patearlo. Justo antes de que pudiesen terminar por matarlo, alguien los detuvo.

-Deténganse- como por arte de magia ambos se detuvieron, y sus rostros cambiaron rotundamente permitiendo ver el temor que le tenían a esa persona.

-¡S-S-Señorita E-E-E-Erza!- sus armas cayeron al suelo al lado del malherido Gray con un aturdidor estruendo. El silencio predominó entre los cuatro por unos instantes, hasta que uno de los guardias se animó a romper el silencio. -Señorita Erza… ¿Q-qué hace aquí…?- preguntó temeroso.

-¿Qué creen que estoy haciendo? Les estoy ordenando que se detengan. Ahora,-

-...-

-Váyanse. Tengo que hablar con este campesino a solas-

-¡P-pero su Majestad-

-Ahora-

-Si Señorita...- respondieron al unísono. Aboss recogieron sus armas del suelo no sin antes susurrarle al oído a Gray -Es mejor que no te veamos de nuevo por aquí- ambos emprendieron su marcha dándole la espalda a los dos.

Gray se puso de pie, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que caía por sus labios. Sacudió el polvo de sus sucios pantalones y acomodó su cabello como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Observó a la atractiva peliroja que se encontraba mirándolo detenidamente. Gray sostuvo la mirada por menos de un segundo y se dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

-Dije que tenía que hablar contigo-

-Que bien, pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- dijo mientras caminaba seriamente en dirección opuesta al castillo. -Adiós-

-...- Todo lo que vio a continuación fue oscuridad, sus ojos se cerraron abruptamente y lo último que vio fue el suelo acercándose cada vez más.

-Dije que tenía que hablar contigo… tonto-

La suavidad que sentía en las palmas de sus manos era extrema. Era tan placentera la sensación que intentó agarrarla. Eran sábanas. Un exquisito aroma llegaba a su nariz, se dio media vuelta intentando llegar hasta ese delicioso olor. Poco a poco pudo comenzar a abrir sus brillantes y somnolientos ojos. Su cabeza recostada contra una almohada de plumas y su cabello cayendo de lado por sobre sus ojos le daban una sensualidad de la cual él no se había percatado. Sintió una brisa agradable recorrer su piel. ¿En dónde estaba…? Se sentó en la cama cuidadosamente y observó a sus alrededores. Estaba en una habitación… pero no cualquier habitación, esta tenía las paredes recubiertas en maderas muy prolijas y el suelo estaba igual que estas. Una lámpara a vela iluminaba suavemente el lugar, dándole un aura misteriosa pero cálida al mismo tiempo.

La puerta abriéndose frente a él llamó su atención. Allí vio cómo la peliroja que había visto antes aparecía frente a él. -Oh. Veo que ya despertaste. Ten, aquí está tu ropa-

-¿Mi ropa…?- dijo medio dormido. Miró hacia abajo y lo único que pudo ver fue su cuerpo en paños menores cubierto por esas sedosas sábanas -¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Por qué estoy- se detuvo ante lo que acababa por cruzar sus pensamientos. -No me digas que…- sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Pervertido. Por supuesto que nada ocurrió.- dijo muy tranquila, tanto así que parecía lo más normal del universo.-Para tu informacion, fue mi novio quien te quitó la ropa, yo tenía que terminar otros asuntos antes de venir a hablar contigo -

-¡Eso es peor!- La llamada Erza, dejó su ropa sobre la cama y se sentó en una silla frente a él.

-Estás en mi habitación. Te traje aquí luego de que intentaras huir.-

-...-

-¿Te crees tan importante como para no aceptar entrar a la guardia real? Si sabes, que es un honor ser reclutado para formar parte de la guardia del reino, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para venir a sermonear?-

-¿Que "quién me creo que soy"? - con una leve sonrisa ladina Erza se puso de pie, colocando sensualmente una parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Tomó una de las espadas que tenía colgada en su pared y se acercó lentamente hacia Gray. Este por algún motivo comenzó a sentir lentamente una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué era esa sensación...?

La peliroja subió a su cama con esa tentadora sonrisa. Gray sentía su frente chorrear sudor, pero no era cualquier sudor, era de adrenalina pura, de tensión, de temor… en un parpadear de ojos la espada es clavada entre las piernas de Gray, atravesando por completo la cama hasta llegar al suelo. Ahora sabía qué era ese sentimiento, era miedo… -Erza Scarlet, guardia personal del rey, un placer…- susurró.

-¡E-estás loca! ¡Acabas de atravesar tu propia cama!-

-Pude haber atravesado otra cosa si hubiese querido- Gray cubrió con sus manos su masculinidad- Erza arrancó la espada del suelo y se incorporó -No te confundas, no tienes razones para no aceptar ser parte de nosotros. ¿Acaso prefieres vivir en la calle? Si sigues con tu vida tal y como es ahora terminarás en la calle, sin embargo, si trabajas con nosotros tendrás una habitación y comida asegurada, sin mencionar la buena paga-

-¿Tú crees que algo de eso me importa?-

-...- abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su interrupción, no muchos se animaban a contradecirla.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente que el rey mate a tu padre para poder conseguir a una sola persona que salve su trasero?-

-No, pero estoy segura de que a tu padre no le gustaría verte morir en las calles por el frío y el hambre. Piénsalo bien, no desperdicies esta oportunidad- dicho esto, volteó y salió de la habitación. Sumergido en un mar de pensamientos, Gray miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido la chica.

Él soltó un gran respiro y tocó su pecho -Esa mujer si que da miedo-

Pasados unos días, Erza se encontraba de compras por la ciudad. No le gustaba mucho ir de compras porque Jellal le tenía prohibido comprar pasteles, ya que decía que si era por ella se gastaría todo el dinero de ambos en ellos. La mayor parte de sus peleas eran por pasteles… cargaba con una gran bolsa llena de vegetales y frutas para ambos. Al pasar por al lado de un bar vio un cartel que decía "Solo por hoy, venta de pasteles". La tentación fue demasiada para poder pensarlo dos veces que terminó dentro del lugar. Allí se encontró con muchas personas sentadas y disfrutando junto a otros deliciosos pasteles.

-¡Ah! ¡Erza!- una voz conocida la llamó.

-¡Natsu!- le respondió alegre de verlo -¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!- cuando se acercó, ella lo agarró por la cabeza y le dio un fuerte abrazo, MUY fuerte abrazo, tanto que sonó el golpe de su cabeza contra el hombro de ella.

-¡AHHH!-

-Así que, ¿este es tu bar? Es muy grande…-

-Ah, si, bueno, me tomó mucho tiempo poder hacerlo conocido- rió adolorido. Natsu notó la insignia de la armadura de esta. -Ehhh, eres guardia del rey- dijo sorprendido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, si. Es muy divertido, puedo poner en práctica todo lo que sé de artes marciales- sonrió aterradoramente, lo que asustó a Natsu. -Pero lo más importante, vengo por un pastel-

-¡Ah! Ven, siéntate por aquí. Hoy invita la casa- sonrió amigablemente. Erza le siguió y emocionada tomó asiento en la barra del bar. Iba a comer su pastel sin que Jellal se enterase, solo por hoy, no era algo malo, después de todo la casa invita. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo Natsu, lo que la puso de muy buen humor volver a verlo. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y era uno de sus mejores amigos. -Aquí tienes. Pastel de fresa solo para ti-

-¡Mi favorito!-

-Lo sé- sonrió orgulloso este. Natsu se disculpó con ella al ser llamado por un cliente.

Fue en ese momento en que lo vio. Antes de dar su primer bocado, su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de molestia -Nos volvemos a ver-

-Tú- Gray saltó de su asiento sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué no ves? Vine a comer pastel-

-Demonios…- Gray volvió a sentarse y comenzó a beber su bebida ignorando por completo la presencia de Erza.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Sabes… estuve pensando y-.-

-Lo sabía- dijo mientras masticaba para luego tragar -Sabía que terminarías aceptando- dio su último bocado y se puso de pie volviendo a agarrar las pesadas bolsas de verduras y frutas. -Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el palacio- y con esto dicho salió del lugar, no sin antes gritar el nombre de su amigo y despedirse dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero yo nunca-

-Gray, ¿también conoces a Erza?-

-...- Este salió del lugar sin haber terminado su bebida y dejando a un Natsu sin propina. Mientras caminaba por las calles, podía escuchar como de costumbre los suspiros y miradas de las locas chicas que morían por él. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de eso. Llegó a su casa y suspiró. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada, debía de reorganizar todas las cosas ahora que Makarov no estaba. Visualizó su espada sobre la mesa. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta llegar a ella y observarla detenidamente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. En ese momento logró darse cuenta de algo que lo dejó desconcertado. Desesperado comenzó a revolver entre las cosas que había en su casa, dejando todo desordenado. Fue hasta que encontró un pequeño cofre bajo la cama de su padre que se detuvo. Lo abrió con la ayuda de un cuchillo que luego soltó para poder encontrarse con un papel.

Era una letra muy bonita para ser de Makarov. Tal vez era de una novia…

Comenzó a leerla sin saber de qué trataba, pero solo lo ayudó a confirmar una cosa que nunca en su vida hubiese esperado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Gray ingresó normalmente al castillo, ignorando a los conocidos guardias que lo observaban con estrés y enojo. -Tsk.- murmuró. Se dirigió directo a la sala en donde El Rey y Erza lo estaban esperando junto a otras personas que no conocía ni le interesaba conocer. Abrió la enorme puerta e ingresó. La multitud de personas en la sala voltearon a verlo llegar, incluídos Erza y su Majestad.

-Um…-

-Pasa- dijo su majestad- Gray siguió sus indicaciones seriamente hasta llegar frente al trono -Todas estas personas han venido a recibir tu llegada al palacio. Es maravilloso poder contar con la presencia de un caballero tan fuerte como tú, ahora nuestro palacio será más seguro que antes-

Gray sonrió -El gusto es mío su majestad. Ansío mucho poder trabajar para usted- Erza lo miró extrañada.

-Que comience la celebración- exclamó el rey. En ese momento, los invitados comenzaron a beber y gritar en celebración a Gray. Este observó a su alrededor hasta cruzar su mirada con la de una enojada Erza. Ella se acercó hasta el oído del y le susurró algo a lo que este respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa. Vio como cada vez la peliroja se acercaba hacia él con pasos firmes. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo, pero le fue imposible.

-Acompañame-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer…?-

Una vez fuera de la sala en donde todos los invitados se encontraban, Erza lo sostuvo del cuello y lo miró furiosa a los ojos -¿Qué pretendes?-

-¿Yo? Nada por supuesto- desvió su mirada con una leve sonrisa, y ella respondió apretándolo más fuerte.

-Habla-

Gray sonrió.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Amigos, ¿cómo han estado? Hace un tiempo ya que no actualizaba, pero como les prometí en mi página de Facebook, pronto tendrían el nuevo capítulo, y aquí está

¿Qué creen que Gray le dirá a Erza?

Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo este nuevo capítulo ya que lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo para que ustedes lo disfruten :) No olviden que estamos por llegar a los 200 me gusta en mi página de Facebook ('fanfictions - gruvia_naruhina' para el que quiera saber) y como les prometí, cuando lleguemos habrá una sorpresa esperándolos!

No olviden que pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook en donde podemos mantener contacto unos con los otros allí les subo noticias sobre las historias y más!

También pueden seguirme en instagram como: ceci_142000

Allí subo todos los dibujos que hago (tengo uno de Juvia ) jeje

《Parece un canal de youtube en donde patrocino mis redes sociales jajaha) pero quiero que sepan que solo siganme si están interesados :)

En fin, saben que siempre pueden mandarme sus preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios, y lo que ustedes deseen por medio d un review, un mensaje privado o por facebook :) Todo siempre es muuuuuy bienvenido!

Los amo y los leo en la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina

Pd: no creerán que me olvidé de saludar a aquellos que me dejaron un review, ¿no? ;)

Muchas gracias a:

○ Lymar Vastya

○Megan0810

○LFBC

○katree

○doramassilvi

○Sole Cheney

○Guest

Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

_Amor,_

 _Mi amor, estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... ¿qué hice?. Intento creer que hice lo correcto, pero algo en mi interior dice que tarde o temprano nuestros corazones dolerán por mi culpa... Me gustaría saber comprenderte, saber tratarte y alegrarte. Quiero hacerte feliz cada día a tu lado, e incluso si no estás a mi lado, de igual modo, quiero tu felicidad..._

 _Si te he herido, si te he molestado, si no he sabido decir una palabra, si fallé en decirla, si hice daño a tu corazón, si incumplí tu esperanza, si dudé, si no alcancé uno de tus sentimientos, si no fui fiel a tu alegría, ni no supe ahuyentar tu tristeza, si te decepcioné te pido perdón, sólo intenté salvarte de tu cruel destino que tarde o temprano llegaría si no te salvaba de este horrible infierno..._

 _Si me quieres perdonar, si me merezco tu perdón, si me das otra oportunidad, si tienes confianza en mí, sabré merecerla, y en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos volveremos a encontrar, pero espero que esto sea antes de que me encuentres junto a mi amado._

 _Te pido perdón, y te lo pediré mil veces, y lucharé por ti, y e intentaré no volver a fallarte, y siempre, siempre, te amaré. De cualquier manera, el país no llegará a ningún lado en estas condiciones, es por eso que mi vida tampoco lo hará..._

 _Pero si me dices no, será que no te merezco, que no quieres mi amor y que fue un sueño del que ahora despierto con dolor._

 _Discúlpame por favor,_

 _Gray, tú lo eres todo para mí._

 _Te quiero._

 _Mika_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que otras personas sufrieron para poder ayudarme a llegar a donde estoy ahora, y es por eso que, tengo que devolverles el favor…- su sonrisa cada vez daba más temor a la peliroja, que terminó por soltarlo.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas…? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

-Yo no estoy loco, yo solo quiero ayudar a los que amo- llevó su mano a su pecho y miró hacia el cielo -Y lo haré con o sin ayuda-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido para que cambiaras tan repentinamente de opinión?-

-Los lazos con una madre-

Pasados unos días de la reveladora charla entre Gray y Erza, este fue convocado junto a los demás caballeros. Sin estar muy preparado para la repentina junta con los otros, él sabía que hoy sería el día en el que su plan comenzaría a ponerse en acción, ¿cómo sabía esto? Bueno, se debía a que por las noches había estado dejando anuncios acerca trabajos para los caballeros y así la ciudad conseguiría un mayor prestigio, es por esto que los dejó frente a la puerta del consejero personal del rey antes de que pudiesen verlo incumpliendo sus horas de trabajo. Asumió que ahora era llamado por algo de esto.

salió hasta el jardín trasero, en donde muchos otros soldados y caballeros se encontraban ordenados en perfectas filas escuchando las órdenes que su capitán de mayor rango daba.

A su lado, se encontraba Su Majestad sentado con esa sonrisa falsa que ponía ante todos, la única diferencia era que a él no lo engañaba, ya que su sonrisa era tan falsa como la de él…

-Los he llamado aquí hoy con la intención de comunicarle que hoy comenzará una nueva misión- una leve sonrisa se formó por la comisura de sus labios.

El superior se acercó hasta él y descansó su mano en el hombro de Gray-Pero como es tu primera misión no puedo asignarlo como líder del escuadrón por más buenas que sean sus habilidades con la espada, irá bajo el mando de un capitán- los demás caballeros, escuchando todo, comenzaron a mirarlo con rostros serios y llenos de enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que un recién llegado ya fuese considerado por el comandante capaz de suficientemente fuerte como para liderar él solo una misión de ese nivel. A lo que él respondió:

-¿Y cuál será la misión, mi señor?-

-Escoltarán a un Señor Feudal hasta un país vecino- Genial, más nobles -Su trabajo será encargarse de que llegue sin un solo rasguño-

Y como dijo el comandante, allí estaban. A punto de conocer al famoso Señor Feudal que tan poderoso era. Los rumores corrían por los pueblos diciendo que cualquiera que se opusiera a sus órdenes quedaría en la quiebra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, pudieron ver a lo lejos una extravagante carroza decorada con diamantes, oro y el inconfundible logo de su familia. Los caballos, muy bien cuidados, que tiraban del carruaje detuvieron su paso cuando fueron jaladas sus cuerdas. La puerta se abrió y los caballeros pudieron finalmente conocer a su protegido.

-Es un placer poder estar a su servicio- lo recibió el comandante de los caballeros. A continuación, uno por uno fueron bajando sus cabezas en señal de respeto y cordialidad hacia el señor feudal, todos excepto Gray, quien fue obligado tras recibir un golpe de su comandante.

Le causaba gracia ver las extravagantes y RIDÍCULAS ropas del señor feudal.

-Espero que puedan cumplir su trabajo y llevarme sano y salvo hasta las tierras de Spriggan- Su tono de voz era egocéntrico y burlón, lo que le molestaba mucho a Gray. Uno de sus compañeros se acercó disimuladamente hasta él y le tocó el hombro con la intención de que aguantara su enojo, ya que no era el único al que le molestaba que los tratasen como basuras.

Con una falsa sonrisa, el comandante del equipo ordenó que comenzaran a subirse a sus caballos para poder emprender el viaje antes de que anocheciera, ya que por la noche el camino se volvería más peligroso y debían de ahorrarse la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles, ya que era una misión de guardia no de ataque.

Los caballeros comenzaron a montar sus caballos. Gray podía sentir la adrenalina comenzar a correr por sus venas, sentía la emoción de poder escapar de ese maldito lugar y poder conocer un mundo más allá del que creía conocer.

Acarició el cabellos de su caballo y subió con un solo impulso, como si lo hubiese hecho desde que era pequeño. Sus manos se aferraron a las cuerdas al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. No podía aguantar la emoción.

-Y…- echó un vistazo a sus compañeros-¡Nos vamos!- declaró en capitán.

Los caballos comenzaron a caminar a medida que el carruaje avanzaba. Según lo establecido les tomaría llegar unos 3 días a las tierras de Spriggan, ya que seguirían avanzando por la noche.

-Recuerden que esta no es una misión de espionaje, ni emboscada, es de protección, es por eso que quiero que me reporten ante cualquier actividad sospechosa o comportamiento extraño. Lo último que necesitamos son problemas- Lo que decía el capitán era cierto, habían mucho novatos en la misión y lo que menos podían hacer era arriesgarse a luchar, aunque Gray sabía que eso no era un problema para él.

Pasaban las horas y el trasero de Gray comenzaba a doler, odiaba esas montaduras. Además ya habían pasado alrededores de media hora y todavía parecía que no habían avanzado nada.

No había ningún sonido proveniente de sus compañeros, estaban todos muy concentrados, tanto así que a algunos se les notaban las venas en la frente. Lo que si se podían escuchar eran las quejas del Señor Feudal, que discutía con su consejero sobre su dolor de trasero y que estábamos tardando mucho en llegar.

Poco a poco, fue notando como cada vez iban apareciendo más y más árboles a sus alrededores -¿Un bosque…?- se preguntó por lo bajo Gray.

-Muy bien… ¡Atención!- todos los caballeros levantaron obedientes la mirada cuando su capitán los llamó -¡Estamos por entrar a un denso bosque que debemos de atravesar para poder llegar a Spriggan! ¡Quiero que se mantengan lo más alerta posible!-

-¡SI!- respondieron fuertemente.

Rápidamente fueron adentrándose en el espeso y oscuro bosque.

-¡Capitán! ¡Es difícil ver con todos estos enormes árboles!-

-¡No solo usen sus ojos! ¡Tienen otros cuatro sentidos a parte de la vista!-

-¡S-sí capitán!-

Poco a poco Gray podía sentir la tensión que sus compañeros empezaban a tener. A diferencia de ellos, que se encontraba callado pero atento.

Pero no era simple tensión, era el miedo de quedarse atrapado en ese oscuro y profundo bosque sin poder salir vivos. El miedo de ser asesinados en esa penetrante oscuridad a manos de un enemigo o un hambriento animal. De pronto, un silencio ensordecedor inundó el lugar. -¡Deténganse!- todos, sorprendidos y temerosos, se detuvieron abruptamente. Haciendo que el carruaje también lo hiciera.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Capitán…?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

El Señor Feudal, molesto por el repentino susto, abrió la ventana de su carruaje y se asomó por ella -¡¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo- fue en ese momento, en el que una flecha voló a la velocidad de un pestañeo rozando la mejilla del Señor Feudal, dejando un leve hilo rojo de sangre caer por su mejilla. -¿...Q-q-qué…? ¿S-s-sangre…?- se dijo esto último a sí mismo al tiempo que tocaba y observaba su mejilla.

-¡Nos están atacando!- gritó uno de los caballeros.

-¡Rápido!- gritó desesperado otro.

-¡Debemos proteger al Señor Feudal! ¡Fórmense!- Ordenó el capitán. Todos formaron filas alrededor del carruaje. Ya abajo de los caballos, sacaron sus espadas para poder luchar, Gray, no sorprendido por la poca suerte que tuvieron, se mantuvo de pie firmemente delante de su caballo esperando a ser atacado. Todo se detuvo. El viento, las hojas, su respiración…

En ese momento, de entre los árboles, una lluvia de flechas comenzaron a llegar hasta ellos. Algunas de ellas prendidas en fuego, atravesaron a los caballeros, que a pesar de poseer sus espadas y armaduras fueron inútiles ante tal ataque. Gritos, sollozos, desesperación, todo en menos de treinta segundos. Gray observaba a su alrededor sorprendido ante tal masacre. Allí lo sintió, volteó rápidamente para tapar un ataque con su espada. -¿Cazarrecompensas…?- El jóven al que tenía delante sonrió maleficamente y con un impulso se alejó de Gray. El cazarrecompensas dirigió su mirada hacia el costado derecho de Gray, a lo que este también respondió rápidamente con el mismo gesto. El joven sonrió pícaramente y corrió en esa dirección -¡Tsk...!-

-¡Gray!- lo llamó su capitán mientras forcejeaba con otro cazarrecompensas -¡No lo dejes escapar!- Gray inmediatamente le hizo caso y corrió tras él dejando a sus compañeros encargarse del resto. Los gritos de desesperación, del Señor Feudal aterrorizado, la sangre siendo derramada por el pasto…

Las ramas de los árboles le dificultaban correr tras el rufián. Gray saltaba sobre las raíces de los enorme árboles y piedras, evitando caer y perder el rastro del asesino. Corría y corría, su cabello volaba hacia atrás por la gran velocidad a la que iba, mientras que su flequillo se abría al medio, permitiendo la vista de su frente. El cazarecompensas de cabello negro y una cicatriz en su mejilla volteó su mirada para sonreír al ver a Gray tras él y correr aún más rápido. De repente… ya no estaba…

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente al ver que a quien perseguía había desaparecido. En ese momento, todo se volvió muy confuso. A lo lejos, corriendo, le pareció ver la silueta de una señorita… tenía un largo y ondulado cabello que se movía a ambos lados con cada paso que daba. Le causó curiosidad el color de este, era un azul claro, celeste, como el color del cielo.

-Maldición- En un suspiro, el bosque se había terminado. Frenó de golpe casi cayendo al suelo. Se incorporó rápidamente y volteó a ver el final del inmenso bosque. -¿Qué fue...eso…?- dijo recordando la visión que tuvo. Inmediatamente preparó su espada para recibir el ataque del cazarrecompensas que venía de arriba. -¡Ugh!- exclamó mientras lo volvía a empujar.

-Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese repeler mis ataques dos veces seguidas… Tienes muy buenos sentidos, caballero- sonrió al tiempo que volvía a correr hacia él -¡Pero los míos son mucho mejores!- De un golpe, con su espada sacó volando la de Gray ya que seguía intentando incorporarse.

-Tsk.- Gray levantó la mirada, para ver como su espada caía por el precipicio que se encontraba a unos metros de él. -...- Era un hecho que si caía por allí estaba muerto.

-Primero terminaré contigo y luego me encargaré de la chica- dijo serio con la espada sobre su cabeza a punto de matar al pelinegro.

-¿Chica…?- así que no era una ilusión.

-Despídete…-

-¡NO!- ambos voltearon a ver quién había sido. Una voz dulce y tierna que parecía desgarrarse del miedo y los nervios. Fue en ese momento, la vio. Allí detrás de uno de los árboles del final del bosque. Lo único que se asomaba por detrás de ese árbol era un pálido rostro con dos enorme ojos azules y un encantador y ondulado cabello celeste. Sus pequeñas y rasguñadas manos se apoyaban delicadamente sobre el tronco para sostenerse.

-...- no había sido una visión después de todo.

-Vaya, vaya… miren quien decidió salir de su escondite- el cazarrecompensas bajó la espada y tomó al rasguñado gray por el cuello, arrastrándolo con él mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Ugh…-

-¡Suéltalo!- le ordenó mientras salía de atrás del árbol.

-¿Estás segura...?- haciéndole caso, levantó un poco al morocho y lo empujó contra el suelo hecho de rocas, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y comenzara a sangrar su nariz.

-¡AH!- gritó asustada. En un intento de acercarse hasta él que la estaba persiguiendo se interpuso en el camino.

-Quieta ahí, niña- la miró a los ojos -Lo dejaré ir si vienes conmigo y nos dejas terminar nuestro trabajo-

-¿Eh…? Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir con ustedes-

-¿Segura…?- él se acercó a la chica y la sujetó por el mentón, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro -Me gustaría mucho tener a una chica tan hermosa como tú en mis brazos por la noche- sin poder terminar de hablar, la peliazul le dió un puntapié en la pierna, haciendo que cayera arrodillado de dolor. -¡Maldita put- sintió como era sujetado por el pie fuertemente. Ya recuperándose, Gray lo sujetó desde el suelo y lo lanzó a unos metros del precipicio -¡Woa!-

La chica se acercó rápidamente hasta Gray y apoyó la cabeza de él en sus piernas. Con una parte de su blanco vestido limpió la frente por donde caía la sangre que el violento golpe le había causado. -¿Se encuentra bien…?-

-Agh… si…- dijo mientras se intentaba poner de pie sin perder el equilibrio. Ella se hizo a un lado.

-¡Eso dolió!- gritó mientras arremetía contra el herido Gray. Este lo evadió haciéndose a un lado tambaleante. Al ver que ni estando Gray en ese estado podía terminar con él, apretó fuertemente sus dientes, hasta el punto de rasguñar uno de ellos. Suspiró aliviado y esbozó una sonrisa -Veamos si todavía te queda energía como para luchar contra todos nosotros-

Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda. De entre los árboles, los cazarrecompensas que los habían atacado comenzaron a aparecer, lo que solo podía significar una cosa…

-¿Qué… ocurrió…?- preguntó al tiempo que sostenía su adolorido abdomen.

-¿"Qué ocurrió"? Terminamos con tus compañeros, idiota.- contestó uno.

-El Señor Feudal…-

-Oh, ¿ese viejo gordo y de ropa ridícula? Fue divertido ver como rogaba por su vida. Pensé que iba a ser más entretenido el cortarlo en dos, pero no ofreció casi resistencia... - dijo resignado -Espero que no ocurra lo mismo contigo, Demonio de Hielo…-

-¿Q-qué…?- El cazarrecompensas que recién había aprarecido comenzó a correr velozmente en su dirección, con la intención de golpear duramente a Gray. Este lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado como la anterior vez. Otro enemigo se acercó a él e intentó golpearlo de frente, pero el pelinegro se agachó impidiendo el impacto de la patada, pero sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar el puño del primer cazarrecompensas gracias a sus heridas, por lo que terminó por recibir un duro golpe en la barbilla, haciéndolo caer unos metros hacia atrás.

-Vamos… ¿cuándo nos mostrarás al demonio taaaaan temible del que todos hablan? No será que acaso…¿Eres sobrevalorado…?-

-¡Aagh!- ante el repentino grito de dolor, Gray volteó rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía. Era la chica. La habían sujetado del cabello fuertemente y comenzaron a golpearla en el rostro sin piedad alguna, para luego seguir con su estómago.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya no suenas tan valiente como antes…-

-...- sangre corría por todo su rostro y moretones comenzaban a aparecer en él al tiempo que uno de sus ojos se hinchaba.

-Si realmente eres el 'Demonio de Hielo' haz algo antes de que esta chica muera…- lo amenazó.

La razón por la que aún no lo había hecho era simple. No quería. No quería ser nuevamente un asesino, no quería volverse como ellos...

Se estaba resistiendo. Las únicas fuerzas que estaba usando era para mantenerse en pie. Pronto, su vista comenzó a fallar, comenzó a ver borroso, pero sabía que si se desmayaba en ese lugar, los gritos de la peliazul eran lo último que iba a escuchar. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

-¡A-ah! Detente por favor…- suplicó ahogándose con el aire. Estaba a punto de caer… caer a más de diez mil metros de altura. Gray volteó desde el suelo, observándola con un solo ojo.

Fue en ese momento. Allí, con sus últimas fuerzas y liberando el demonio enfurecido dentro de él, se puso de pie, y en el momento en el que la soltaron inconsciente -no…- él saltó junto a ella, para rodearla con sus brazos y esconder su lastimada cabeza en su fuerte y tonificado pecho…

-¿Pero qué- dijo uno de los bandidos.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡NECESITÁBAMOS A LA CHICA!- Le gritó su jefe -¡LA IDEA ERA ASUSTARLO PARA QUE SACARA TODO SU PODER, IDIOTA!-

-¡L-lo siento mucho- su jefe, sin previo aviso, clavó una daga en su vientre, y desangrado lo empujó por el precipicio.

Gray cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar ver la enorme altura de la que habían caído. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, es decir, ni siquiera la conocía. No era alguien importante en su vida como para morir por ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre… y ahora, todo había acabado…

Abrazó aún más fuerte a la chica y aguantó la respiración cuando supo que estaban a punto de recibir el impacto. Dolió. Dolió como no tenía nombre, lo único que sabía ahora, era que estaba completamente mojado y que la chica ya no estaba entre sus brazos.

Gray nadó hasta la superficie del arrasador río, para poder observar como la inconsciente peliazul era arrastrada por el agua. Tenía dos opciones, quedarse sujeto de la roca en donde estaba y dejar ahogar a la chica o, nadar contra la violenta corriente del río para salvarla y tener la posibilidad de morir junto a ella… suspiró, había veces en las que odiaba ser buena persona…

Se soltó de la roca y comenzó a nadar en dirección de la corriente. El agua era tan poderosa que sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de hacia dónde iba. Algunas que otras aguas lo dejaban bajo el río, quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba y sus fuerzas. Sentía dolor y un gran agotamiento. Sin importar qué tan rápido nadara, la peliazul se alejaba.

A lo lejos divisó un tronco, el cual cayó. Eso era malo -Demonios…- susurró. Sabiendo que por delante había una cascada, tenía que apurarse o ambos morirían. Su cuerpo ardía del dolor de sus heridas. Observó el mojado cabello de la chica que se encontraba ahora a escasos centímetro de él. Era solo cuestión de estirarse o estaban perdidos.

En ese momento, Gray se sostuvo de una nueva roca saliente por debajo del río y logró sujetarla por sus pequeños hombros. Aliviado y mojado, la atrajo hacia si para poder subirla a su espalda y nadar hasta la orilla.

Se encontraba exhausto. Su respiración acelerada, sus músculos dolían, y sus heridas sangraban. Observó a la inconsciente chica a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraban rodeados de un par de grandes ojeras negras, sus labios azules por el terrible frío que emitía el agua al que habían caído. Sus ropas todas rotas y su frágil y pequeño cuerpo herido. Gray entre abrió sus labios al verla y volvió a observar el interminable cielo que se encontraba sobre ellos…

¿Quién era esa chica…?

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

¿Qué les pareció amigos? Sé que he estado un poco ausente, pero acabo de terminar las clases y resulta que no salvé matemática (odio esa materia :'( ) y estuve yendo a clases particulares, y además por si fuera poco, se aproxima mi examen de coreano (OoO) y no he tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar.

De igual manera espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo :)

Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron el nuevo OVA? Fairy Tail se está volviendo más pervertido jaja, pero igual lo sigo amando :3

¡No duden en dejarme sus opiniones y consejos sobre el nuevo capítulo, ya saben que todo lo recibo encantada!

Les tengo que agradecer muchísimo por haber logrado nuestro objetivo de llegar a 200 me gusta en nuestra página de Facebook, realmente son increíbles. Nunca hubiese pensado que lo lograríamos en tan poquito tiempo :) Y como prometí, junto a este capítulo, hay una nueva sorpresita que muchos de ustedes me han estado pidiendo desde hace ya un tiempo, ¿Adivinan qué puede ser? No les voy a decir :P

Para aquellos nuevos lectores que no me conocen, pueden seguirme en nuestra página de facebook como Fanfictions – gruvia_naruhina

Aquí está el link: www. facebook 14gruvianaruhinaFanfics/

En Instagram como: ceci_142000

En mi canal de youtube como: cecifan14

Y en Snapchat como: ceciclavijonion

Ah, y también pueden agregarme en KakaoTalk coomo chechu

En fin, los amo muchísimo y los leo en el próximo capítulo,

gruvia_naruhina


	5. Chapter 5

Podía oír el relajante sonido del agua moverse, el dulce canto de los pájaros y la brisa del viento mover su cabello, tal y como en esos momentos en los que escapaba de su padre, solo que esta vez todo estaba oscuro.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y su cuerpo violentamente se incorporó, generando un repentino dolor en su cabeza -¡Ugh…!- se sostuvo la cabeza. Recordando todo lo sucedido, miró a su costado, viendo así el delicado cuerpo de la chica que aún seguía a su lado, parecía que no se había movido en todo el rato en el que Gray se había quedado dormido. Su todavía mojado cabello celeste permanecía sobre su rostro que se movía al compás de su respiración. Al ver que su cabello seguía mojado, pudo darse cuenta de que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se había desmayado.

Volvió su mirada al río y suspiró, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Habían caído de un precipicio, milagrosamente seguían vivos y ahora se encontraban al borde de un río que daba con un bosque. Metió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras la agarraba con fuerza. Observó a la durmiente chica y suspiró.

Pasado un rato, la peliazul abrió lentamente sus ojos sin saber qué había ocurrido. Con calma se incorporó y observó el cielo, las estrellas se encontraban sobre ella y el cielo ya oscurecido le pareció de ensueño -¿En dónde estoy…?- Una serie de imágenes recorrieron su memoria y asustada comenzó a sentir cómo lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Desesperada miró en todas las direcciones posibles en busca del chico que la había ayudado antes, pero solo se topó con un inmenso bosque detrás de ella. Asustada permaneció viendo en dirección al bosque, sabiendo que debía buscarlo. Si estaba en problemas debía de devolverle el favor. Aunque… ¿por qué debía de hacerlo…? Si ya no se encontraba allí por alguna razón era. Tal vez lo mejor era no involucrarse con ella, ya que eso no lo ayudaría en nada… Pero si estaba en peligro, nunca se perdonaría en haberlo abandonado después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Se detuvo luego de dar unos pasos al ver unas manchas de sangre en el suelo. -…- Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y comenzó a sudar frío. No era posible que estuviese… ¿o si…?

Asustada comenzó a correr, si le habían hecho algo de seguro esas personas se encontraban por la zona y no tardarían en encontrarla. El tan solo recordar esos momentos antes de escapar la asustaban más que el simple hecho de morir. Suspiro tras suspiro, era lo único que podía escuchar salir de su boca, estaba agotada de todo lo ocurrido, de las batallas y de su vida, quería escapar de todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no podría cumplir su deseo.

Intentando escapar de su dolor, cerró sus ojos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, solo para tropezar y caer dentro del agua. -¡Aahh!- ¿Agua? ¿No había dejado el río atrás…? Rápidamente se puso de pie al notar que no era profundo y corrió su cabello hacía atrás mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos.

Cuando por fin logró abrir sus ojos, volteó en varia direcciones intentando ver en dónde se encontraba. El agua que llegaba hasta su cintura se movía junto a ella como si fuesen uno. No fue hasta que se dio vuelta completamente que se encontró con el chico al que había estado buscando. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de ella. Ambos se sorprendieron. La chica corrió hacia él.

Podía ver como de su negro cabello caían gotas reflejaban la luz de las estrellas cada vez que caían al igual que el lago. Vio como sus ojos se abrían con cada paso que ella daba y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico no llevaba puesta ropa alguna que se detuvo, o mejor dicho, que casi se ahoga…

-¡E-espera! ¡El agua aquí es más- Y si. Allí era más profundo. Gray suspiró pesado y caminó hasta donde se encontraba para poder sujetarla. -Realmente te gusta nadar, ¿eh?- dijo bromeando al recordar todo lo sucedido anteriormente. La peliazul dejó de chapotear una vez que se encontraba sujetada a él. Ella levantó su vista para encontrarse con la enternecida de él. Sintió levemente sus mejillas arder. Parecía un príncipe con su cabello mojado y sus ojos que la observaban como si fuese una niña bajo la luz de la luna. Sintió con su mano la piel desnuda del chico y se soltó inmediatamente, haciéndolos tambalear a ambos. –Wow ten cuidado- dijo mientras la sujetaba firmemente –O terminarás por ahogarnos a ambos-

Al ver la avergonzada mirada de la chica que lo evitaba entendió por qué era -…-

-Ah. No te preocupes, todavía tengo mi ropa interior puesta- lo que de igual manera hizo sonrojar aún más a la peliazul. Gray sonrió y la peliazul se disculpó.

-Lo siento- dijo, mientras era dejada por Gray en la orilla del lago. Gray la observó confundido mientras se apoyaba en la orilla para poder salir. Ella desvió su mirada.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-

-Por interrumpir tu baño-

-Ah, solo estaba limpiando mis heridas. Ya iba a volver a donde estabas- dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse. La peliazul no podía más con su vergüenza que todo lo que hacía era observar en la dirección opuesta a la del chico.

-También lo siento por eso-

Gray revolvió su cabello y se sentó junto a ella frente al lago.

-No tienes por qué- Ella volteó tímidamente su mirada hacia él, para asegurarse de que ya no se encontraba desnudo. –Tranquila, ya me vestí-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?- Como si hubiese salido de un trance, la chica se sorprendió y de inmediato respondió.

-Juvia. Mi nombre es Juvia-

-Soy Gray. Gray Fullbuster. ¿Cuáll es tu apellido, Juvia?- Juvia bajó su mirada, apoyando su mentó en sus rodillas mientras observaba en dirección al lago.

-…Loxar… Juvia Loxar…- No evitó abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, para luego volver a mirar tranquilamente al bello lago que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Loxar, eh…- rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos. –¿Qué hace una señorita de esa familia corriendo sola por el bosque?- preguntó en un tono juguetón pero serio al mismo tiempo. Notó cómo ella dudaba en contarle. No la podía culpar, no se conocían, pero le resultaba curioso que una chica de una familia tan poderosa como la de ella estuviese escapando de unos bandidos. Tal vez la querrían capturar para así cambiarla por dinero…

-No tienes por qué decirme si no quieres…- La chica dirigió su mirada hacia él, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Había algo, algo en sus ojos que le permitían confiar en él, no qué era, pero por algún extraño motivo podía ver dolor y tristeza en su mirada…

-…Quiero ver el mundo…-

-¿Eh?- eso sin duda lo atrapó con la guardia baja. -…¿Quieres ver el mundo?- volvió a repetir confundido.

Ella asintió avergonzada –Quiero poder viajar y conocer todos los lugares que hay en este planeta-

-¿Y por qué escapaste de tu casa?- Gray estaba totalmente confundido.

-Porque si me caso, no podré hacerlo-

-¿Casarte?- Ella lo volvió a mirar.

-Mis padres quieren casarme con un hombre al que no amo…-

-…- el pelinegro fue observando poco a poco cómo la mirada de ella comenzaba a entristecerse.

-Y si me caso con esa persona no podré hacerlo-

-Ya veo… Es por eso que esos tipos te perseguían, ¿verdad? Para devolverte con tus padres-

-Hm- afirmó.

No pudiendo soportar la tristeza que Juvia estaba demostrando se puso de pie. Ella enseguida se percató de esto y lo miró. –Yo tengo una misión que cumplir-

-¿Una misión…?-

-Debo encontrar a mi madre-

-¿A tu madre?- Gray devolvió su mirada hacia ella con seriedad.

-Cuando mi padre falleció, encontré entre sus cosas una carta de mi madre…- ella lo miraba con atención. Gray levantó su espada del suelo y la clavó contra el suelo en dirección al lago mientras la sostenía con firmeza –y al leerla me di cuenta de quién soy realmente-

-¿Qué pasará con tus compañeros y el Señor Feudal al que supuestamente debían de proteger?- Gray ya lo había olvidado, por lo que sonrió nervioso al darse cuenta de que no había pensado en ello.

-¿Crees que al volver al reino de Magnolia me dejarán con vida al saber que fui el único sobreviviente y no cumplió con su misión? Allí existen reglas muy estrictas-

-¿Y qué harás entonces?-

-Iré hasta la ciudad más cercana y curaré apropiadamente mis heridas y luego, iré en busca de mi madre-

-…-

-Descuida, iremos juntos hasta allí- sus azules ojos se iluminaron llenos de agradecimiento y felicidad.

-¿Estás seguro…? ¿Cómo puedes confiar tan fácilmente en mí? Ni siquiera nos conocemos…- lo observó sospechosa. Gray suspiró y volteó a verla directa y penetrantemente a los ojos.

-La verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿"TÚ" puedes confiar en "MI"? No me conoces…– La chica palideció. Al ver su cara asustada, Gray sonrió arrogante y satisfecho, volvió a tomar su espada y poniéndola sobre su hombro se adentró en el bosque para volver en dirección al río. –Vamos, debemos ponernos en marcha ahora que es de noche y es más difícil que nos vean-

-…- Al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella, soltó una leve risa y volvió a caminar. Juvia, por su parte, no quería quedarse sola en el bosque, por lo que aunque no le gustase del todo, era mejor quedarse con él… Aunque debía mantener su distancia.

Podía ver su espalda a medida que caminaban. Sus mojados músculos traspasaban las mojadas telas de su ropa que aún no secaban por completo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ver muchos chicos. El río continuaba con su relajante melodía. Era relajante ver el agua correr, pero a su vez, le generaba una sensación de incomodidad. ¿Había sido realmente necesario escapar de casa? ¿Por qué no solo se casaba con su 'prometido' y terminaba con todo?

No fue hasta que chocó con esa admirable espalda que volvió a la realidad. –Ouch- Gray se había detenido. Juvia se alarmó, tal vez había caído en su trampa, ¿le haría daño? El pelinegro le indicó que se agachara. Al estar ambos en el suelo, él volteó para estar frente a ella.

-Hay dos allí- Juvia se puso en puntitas de pie para verlos –guardias-

-¿Eh…?- Él colocó una mano sobre los de ella, mientras que con la otra colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Si no quieres ser capturada guarda silencio y sígueme el juego- decretó. Su voz era tranquilizadora y calmada, como si se tratase de un juego de niños. Ella asintió y ambos se dirigieron a ellos.

-Alto- dijo uno de ellos al verlos llegar –Quédense en donde están-

-Se están acercando a la ciudad de Edolas- determinó su compañero –Y como los guardias de la primera muralla no podemos permitirles la entrada-

Gray dio un paso al frente, los guardias al ver la acción del pelinegro desenvainaron sus espadas apuntándolas a ambos.

-¿Pero qué- Juvia se dispuso a alejarse por la repentina sorpresa, pero el guardia la sostuvo fuertemente por la muñeca evitando que se alejase.

-Tú- llamó el otro a Gray –Dinos por qué quieren entrar y por qué no simplemente se presentaron ante nosotros-

-Estamos heridos y con hambre- el que sostenía a Juvia rió.

-¿Crees que son los únicos? ¿Acaso saben la cantidad de personas en su misma situación se presentan ante nosotros por día? ¿Por qué creen que les daremos un trato especial a ustedes?-

-…-

El guardia que sostenía a la peliazul la observó y con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciar su rostro-¿Será que acaso esta señorita me dará un trato especial? De ser así tal vez podría considerarlo-

-Está embarazada-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos, incluyendo a la misma Juvia. Gray mantenía su misma expresión de indiferencia.

-Ella es mi esposa y estamos esperando a nuestro bebé, por lo que necesitamos un lugar adecuado y mejorar nuestro estado físico- El guardia soltó inmediatamente a Juvia y la observó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Acaso no eres mayor que ella? ¿Qué hicieron para estar tan malheridos? ¿No eres muy joven para estar embarazada?- el guardia se detuvo -¡No me digas que tú- se dirigió a Gray.

-No. No lo soy-

-Ah…- suspiró aliviado colocando una mano en su pecho –De cualquier modo, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que no es una mentira?- preguntó ya más serio.

-¿Quiere que hagamos una demostración de cómo hicimos a nuestro hijo?- preguntó Gray mientras comenzaba a quitarse la parte superior de su traje aun sin expresión alguna. Juvia se cubrió sus ojos entreabriendo sus dedos.

-¡NO GRACIAS!- Se asustaron los guardias –P-pueden pasar. Solo no causen problemas-

-Si~- respondió el pelinegro tomando de la mano a su "esposa" con su inexpresivo rostro y llevándola rápidamente dentro para salir de esa incómoda situación.

Una vez dentro -…-

-Siento haber tenido que hacer eso, Juvia- Se disculpó agachando su cabeza un poco.

-¡Eh- ¡Ah—N-no te preocupes…- sacudió sus manos avergonzada –De alguna manera, terminó por funcionar…- sonrió tímida.

-Hm- terminó por decir.

Al llegar, sus ojos no pudieron evitar maravillarse por la espectacular ciudad que se encontraba ante ellos. Estaba llena de vida y las carteleras y la música en vivo solo la hacía parecer aún más mágica. Las personas caminaban de un lado hacía otro sin apuro como si realmente disfrutaran de sus vidas pacíficamente. Ambos se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, hasta que un niño corrió hasta ellos en busca de su pelota.

-Ah. Aquí tienes- dijo Gray devolviéndosela.

-…- el niño simplemente lo miró, tomó su pelota y se fue.

-…-

-Pff- Juvia rió bajito.

-Juvia.-

-¿Hm?-

-Es hora de separarnos-

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! Es cierto…- recordó entristecida –Que rápido llegamos- sonrió intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-…Si- la observó confundido Gray.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Hola amigos :) ¿Cómo están?**

 **¿Cómo pasaron navidad y año nuevo? Sé que me atrasé con este capítulo por eso no le he podido dejar un regalito de navidad ni de año nuevo, aunque estoy trabajando en ellos jeje ;)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Agradezco muchísimo todo el amor que me han brindado a lo largo del año pasado y espero poder continuar junto a ustedes por este y muchos años más :D**

 **Estamos por llegar a los 300 'Me Gusta' en nuestra página de Facebook, ¡No lo puedo creer! Realmente son geniales~**

 **Les dejo el link por si alguien quiere unirse a nuestra página de Facebook :D**

 **Link:**

 **www .facebook 14gruvianaruhina Fanfics/**

 **Agradezco también a los que se tomaron un tiempito de dejar un review y seguirme a mi y esta historia :)**

 **doramassilvi: ¡Pude pasar la materia! Estoy súper contenta :D ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya entretenido! Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando un abrazo :)**

 **Lymar Vastya: Sip, hay otro ova :D jaja Sé que me demoré un poquito (?) perdóname por eso :( En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya sacado una sonrisa :D Gracias por tus siempre lindos reviews y te mando un abrazo :)**

 **Ya saben que por cualquier cosa me pueden mandar un mensaje por la página de Facebook o un mensaje privado o también un review ;)**

 **Los quiero y los leo en la próxima,**

 **gruvia_naruhina**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Este sería nuestro adiós? Simplemente le parecía muy repentino. Ver a ese ex caballero despedirse definitivamente de ella le resultó extraño y… ¿triste?

-Como prometí, aquí estamos. Lo que significa que es aquí en dónde nos separamos-

-Ah. Tienes razón-

-...-

-...- Ella lo observaba inquietante.

-¿No dirás nada?- le preguntó confundido.

-¿Algo como qué?- Gray soltó una leve risa y posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Nos vemos luego, Juvia- ella lo observaba desde abajo con sus ojos brillosos admirando su perfecta y contagiosa sonrisa.

Gray dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de ella, dejándola sola.

Juvia veía su gran espalda desaparecer entre la multitud. ¿Qué haría ahora? Su sueño era recorrer el mundo, pero… ¿por dónde comenzaba…?

GRAY POV

Su primer objetivo estaba cumplido, salir de Magnolia. Su segundo objetivo era curar sus heridas, solo debía encontrar a una curandera, no podía ir a un hospital o sería llevado de vuelta a la ciudad de la que había escapado, y no quería eso.

Para su suerte, había escuchado de Natsu que cerca del bar 'Blue Pegasus' había una curandera, por lo que decidió caminar rápidamente hasta allí, ya las personas lo comenzaban a mirar sospechoso al ver sus grandes heridas.

Una vez que llegó al bar, lo único que quiso hacer era volver por donde había llegado. En las paredes habían pegados carteles con parejas en posiciones bastantes explícitas… Pero no solo eso, sino que había un pasillo el cual llevaba a diferentes habitaciones, las cuales no creía que tuvieran ningún fin apto para menores. -Natsu… ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes…?-

-¡Bienvenido mi estimado, musculoso y lastimado amigo!- sintió una mano en su hombro. Asustado lo tomó por la mano que lo estaba agarrando por el hombro y lo lanzó bruscamente contra la pared. -¡MEEEENNN!-

-¿"Men"?- volvió a repetir para sí mismo. Vio como el pequeño señor se ponía de pie para volver a caminar hacia él. -¡Eekk! ¡¿Pero qué demonios eres tú?!-

-Mi nombre es Ichiya y soy el dueño de este encantador lugar- se presentó orgulloso -Dime apuesto jovencito, ¿vienes por nuestros "servi-

-Por supuesto que no- le cortó antes de que pudiese terminar la oración. -Vengo porque mi amigo Natsu-

-¿Natsu? ¿Hablas de "Ese Natsu Dragneel"?-

-Si-

-¿Eres su amigo? ¡Vaya pero qué coincidencia! Él es uno de mis mejores clientes- dijo orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué- No me digas que Natsu viene aquí a-

-No, mi querido y guapo joven. El joven Natsu solo viene a beber aquí- Gray respiró aliviado con una de sus manos en su pecho exageradamente.

-Bueno… en fin… Vengo porque él me dijo que por aquí cerca había una curandera, ¿tienes idea en dónde pueda encontrarla?-

-Ummm- colocó un dedo en su pronunciado mentón -Tal vez puedas encontrarla en su tienda que está al lado de la nuestra con el cartel enorme que casi cubre el nuestro-

-...- Ichiya solamente se limitó a sonreír. -Gracias-

-Por nada Joven apuesto- Gray corrió fuera de ese aterrador lugar para entrar directamente al que se encontraba a su lado.

-Bienvenido- lo saludó amablemente una pequeña niña de coletas. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿10? ¿12…?

-Oye niña, necesito curar mis heridas inmediatamente, ¿podrías llamar a la curandera?-

-Estás hablando con ella-

-¿Perdona?-

-Wendy Marvell. Cultivadora y curandera, un gusto- La niña de cabello azul oscuro le estiró la mano para saludarlo.

-¿Es alguna clase de broma…? Es que acabo de salir de- Ya… no importa…- Gray le sostuvo la mano.

La pequeña niña se sorprendió levemente por las heridas de sus manos. Si estas se encontraban en ese estado, no quería imaginarse el resto de su cuerpo.

Wendy lo guió hasta una habitación llena de estantes y con una cama en el medio. Las plantas ocupaban el balcón de la ventana la cual permitía ver una pequeña parte de la ciudad. Ella le pidió que le permitiese ver su espalda, lo que llevó a Gray a quitarse sus ropas. Con dificultad logró quitárselas, ya que estas estaban rozando sus heridas.

-Oh dios mío… Es increíble que aún pueda moverse con toda la sangre que ha perdido…-

-…-

-Por favor, recuéstese en la cama- Gray no dijo ni una palabra y le hizo caso a la niña, poniéndose boca abajo. Sus ojos se cerraron. El aroma a flores y azúcar podía llegar desde el balcón a su nariz. De alguna manera… era relajante. Podía sentir como Wendy preparaba un ungüento al machacar hojas de alguna planta. ¿Podía confiar en una niña? Estaba demasiado cansado como para cuestionárselo ahora.

Sintió sus pequeños pasitos acercándose hacia él, para luego oír como apoyaba recipientes en la mesa al lado de la cama. –Señor Gray, voy a comenzar por ponerle agua para lavar las heridas-

-…- La niña comenzó por poner agua por sus heridas lentamente para luego secar el resto de su espalda con un poco de algodón. A continuación, sus manos tomaron un poco del ungüento que había preparado para comenzar a dispersarlo en sus heridas.

-Esto puede que arda un poco- Tal y como había dicho. Sentía cómo un fuerte ardor comenzaba a penetrar su espalda a medida que la niña movía sus manos.

-¡Aagh!- sujetó las sábanas.

-El dolor es porque la herida se está desinfectando, procura no hacer fuerza o comenzarás a perder sangre nuevamente- le ordenó en un tono amable.

Gray soltó las sábanas intentando soportar el inmenso ardor. –Listo- Wendy apoyó nuevamente el ungüento sobre la mesita –Ahora solo debemos de esperar a que se seque. Tardará unos diez minutos, así que mientras puedes relajarte, pero no te muevas mucho. Iré a ver si hay algún otro cliente esperando-

-…- La chica dejó la habitación. Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Gray suspiró. Sentía el ardor poco a poco desaparecer a medida que el ungüento se iba secando. Pero sus pensamientos también le preocupaban. ¿Qué sería de Juvia? ¿Habría salido de la ciudad? ¿Habría tratado sus heridas? Sabía que ella podía cuidarse por sí misma, pero por otro lado… ella era muy ingenua. Ella era la clase de chica que podía ser engañada fácilmente… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ese ya no era su problema. Él sabía que desde que se separaron ella se iba a tener que manejar sola.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Wendy que llegaba con muchas vendas –Señor Gray, ya han pasado diez minutos. Es hora de vendarlo~-

-…- Ya casi se había olvidado de por qué estaba allí… en fin… ahora se podría ir de una vez. La niña cubría sus heridas con las vendas por alrededor de su musculoso cuerpo.

-Listo- Wendy apoyó sus manos en su cintura sonriendo victoriosamente –Ya no te dolerá más~ Solo procura no moverte mucho por un par de días o tus heridas podrían volverse a abrir-

-Si, si~- dijo completamente indiferente –Ten- Gray sacó dinero de su pequeña bolsita dentro de su pantalón. Ella lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

-¿Todo esto?-

-Claro. Tu curaste mis heridas- sonrió amablemente.

-…Gracias... ¡Ah!- Ella corrió hasta uno de los estantes de una de sus altas bibliotecas.

-¿Huh-

-¡Ten! Llévate esto, tal vez pueda servirte- Ella le entregó un pequeño recipiente con más ungüento. Gray sin haberse terminado de vestir lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-… Gracias, Wendy- Él apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. –Nos ve- Se detuvo. En una de las paredes del lugar había una pizarra con noticias y solicitudes de empleos –Pero qué demo- Juvia…-

-¿Huh…? ¿Juvia?- Caminó hasta la pizarra.

-¿Wendy, por qué está este cartel aquí?-

-¿Eh…? Es porque la están buscando.- explicó como si fuese lo más obvio –Es un cartel de "Se Busca"-

-¡Wendy!- la sostuvo de los hombros -¡¿Cuándo colgaron este cartel?!-

Ella abrió sorprendida sus brillantes ojos como si estuviese a punto de llorar –A-ayer por la noche-

-Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!- Gray tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar medio vestido.

-N-nos vemos~- se despidió como pudo Wendy.

Gray corría por las calles chocando con las personas, las cuales gritaban ya que iba vestido apenas con sus pantalones y botas, buscando a Juvia. Tenía que encontrarla antes que "ellos" lo hicieran.

JUVIA POV

Estaba cansada. Ya se había recorrido casi toda la ciudad y todavía no encontraba ningún lugar en el cual pudiera comer sin tener que pagar tanto dinero, ya que luego de haber caído al río, casi todas las pequeñas cosas que llevaba con ella se perdieron, y no comía nada desde hace ya dos días.

-Ugh…- tocó con ambas manos su estómago al sentir un ruido salir de él. Juvia se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a revolver su pequeño bolsito en busca de un par de monedas, pero solo terminó por suspirar al terminar de asimilar que por más que buscara, no iba a encontrar nada. Sentía impotencia, ganas de golpear a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo… desesperación…

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede, Señorita?- Juvia levantó la mirada del suelo para ver los pies de un chico unos pocos años mayor que ella. Tenía cabello blanco y su mirada era cautivadora. Sus rasgos faciales eran encantadores, tanto así que parecía tener el aspecto de un príncipe. Gray. Por un momento la imagen de Gray apareció en su mente. Pero así como apareció se desvaneció.

-¿Q-quién es usted…?- preguntó cautelosamente mientras se ponía de pie. Ella sabía que no debía de confiar tan fácilmente en cualquier persona por estos momentos, pero su estómago no se lo permitía, ya que continuaba haciendo ruiditos –Ugh…-

-¿Hum…? Parece que tienes hambre. ¡Vamos! Te invito a comer algo- él la miró expectante -¡Ah! Soy Lyon. Lyon Vastia. Lamento no haberme introducido antes-

-¿Lyon…? –Repitió –Por algún motivo me suena su nombre- susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡N-no, nada!-

-Hm. Está bien~ Pero vamos~ Te invito a comer- sus ojos brillaban. De alguna manera podía notar que sus sentimientos eran honestos. Dudaba. Por más sincero que sonara, no iba a aprovecharse del chico. De pronto, Lyon tomó su mano y comenzó a llevarla con él –No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi-

-¡E-espe- no la dejó terminar de hablar. Tomó su bolsito rápidamente antes de ser arrastrada.

-Dime, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasado un rato, ambos se encontraban sentados en un bar. Para lo que Juvia consideraba un silencio incómodo, para Lyon era uno de los momentos más fantásticos de su vida…

Las manos de Juvia estaban por debajo de la mesa las cuales observaba tímidamente para evitar el contacto visual con Lyon, a diferencia de éste que no disimulaba en lo absoluto, la miraba encantado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su platinado cabello en punta brillaba por las opacas luces del lugar. Pronto el camarero llegó frente a ellos y apoyó gentilmente un pastel de chocolate frente a Juvia. Lentamente levantó su mirada hasta llegar al pastel. -¿Huh…?- su voz era tan bajita que sonó como un pequeño silbido. Lyon no hizo más que apoyar su rostro sobre su antebrazo y observarla encantado.

-Come- dijo con una dulce sonrisa. La peliazul lo observó, a lo que él devolvió la sonrisa mientras escondía levemente su rostro en su antebrazo en el cual estaba apoyado –Si me miras de esa manera harás que me sonroje…- susurró. Juvia volvió rápidamente a observar su pastel y tímidamente lo probó. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas -¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿No está rico?!- se alarmó Lyon.

Juvia negó con la cabeza –Eres muy amable… Y es muy delicioso…- lloraba mientras comía. Se sentía ridícula.

Lyon sonrió enternecido y volvió a apoyarse en su antebrazo –Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Oh… Juvia, Juvia Loxar…-

-Juvia~- repitió –Es encantador – sonrió. Juvia se sonrojó. Lyon sacó de su bolsillo un reloj –Oh…-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Señor Lyon?-

-Llámame solo Lyon- sonrió mientras volvía a guardar su reloj –Lo lamento mucho, pero debo irme, Juvia- el chico revolvió entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña bolsita –Ten,- tomó la mano de la peli azul y le dio lo que había sacado – con esto podrás mantenerte por un tiempo-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no es necesario! Usted ya ha hecho muchísimo por mí hoy…-

-Aún así, quiero que lo aceptes-

-N-no podría-

-Tómalo como una disculpa por tener que irme ahora, ¿si?-

-…-

-Ten- cerró su mano con delicadeza. –Fue un gusto conocerte, Juvia- sonrió agradecido mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al ver que se estaba yendo, Juvia corrió y se puso de rodillas en el suelo mientras apoyaba sus manos frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias… realmente estoy muy agradecida con usted…-

Lyon soltó una pequeña risita –Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Juvia Loxar- se despidió antes de salir por la puerta. Se puso de pie al escuchar murmullos de las personas que comenzaban a hablar de su repentina acción.

Juvia comenzó a observar a los lados avergonzada, para luego volver a terminar su pastel. Al sentarse, no pudo evitar ver una pizarra que se encontraba frente a ella. Tal vez no la había notado antes, ya que había estado observando hacia el suelo. En ella se encontraban varios papeles de noticias y cosas relacionadas al bar. Pero no fue hasta que uno de ellos llamó su atención. Ella se bajó de la alta silla y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás aterrorizada. Debía salir de ese lugar ahora mismo.

Salió del lugar, pero en la puerta había cuatro personas esperándola. Observó hacia dentro del bar nuevamente, y pudo notar al camarero observándola nerviosamente. Él había avisado a los caza recompensas. No tenía escapatoria. Lo único que le quedaba era -¡Ahhh!- De un golpe logró mover a uno de ellos unos instantes para apenas poder abrirse paso y correr. No tenía ni idea de que la estaban buscando hasta el punto de poner carteles en otras ciudades.

La personas la observaban escapar de los cuatro hombres -¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa!- Juvia corría como si no hubiese un mañana. Su vestido le dificultaba el moverse. Estaba corriendo sin rumbo alguno, lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarse atrapar.

-Corre, corre, ¡CORRE!- se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Al doblar en una esquina chocó con un chico.

-Oh~ Miren lo que me encontré~- uno de ellos… ¡Era uno de ellos! –De seguro me darán una muy buena recompensa por ti- los ciudadanos comenzaron a reunirse para ver la escena que se estaba generando en sus calles.

-¡Oh~! Pero qué es esto…-

-¿Una pelea?-

Las personas comenzaban a asustarse, y eso no era bueno. El hombre sujetó a Juvia del cabello y la hizo ponerse de pie -¡Aahhh!- gritó.

-Vamos, niña, no tienes idea del tiempo que nos hiciste perder buscán- un sonido metálico sonó al lado del cuello del hombre.

-¡Aléjate de nuestro jefe, idiota!- gritó uno de los caza recompensas.

-Muy bien… Pero ustedes se alejan de mi compañera- sentenció.

Esa voz… Esa voz la conocía muy bien…

¿Gray…?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Personalmente me divertí mucho al escribirlo ajaja

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

 **Lymar Vastya: Jajaj me alegra que te hayan gustado esas partes! Un saludo enorme~**

 **Nat: Gracias por seguir la historia :D Me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Juvia jaja siempre trato de mantenerla similar a la verdadera, pero también me gusta adecuarla a la historia. Gracias por tu review! Saludos ~**

Ya saben que pueden darle "Me Gusta" a nuestra página de Facebook para seguir las historias como: Fanfictions – gruvia_naruhina

Link:

www. facebook 14gruvianaruhina Fanfics/

Los quiero y los leo en la próxima :D

gruvia_naruhina


End file.
